Looking for my True Love
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Yami the prince of the Shadow Realm is engaged to Anzu, but still he does not love her. His father noticed and gave him a chance to search for the one he truly loves. And so he searches, but if he finds it what can he do now? YxYY BxR SxJ, Yaoi. chap 12up
1. Unwished marriage

Nekogal: Here we are, as I promised to you guys, I will begin this new story, which had the second place in the voting I asked. Sorry if it took me long, I was a little busy even though I'm in vacation.

Yugi: This will be the next warnings, read them carefully because if you read the story even though you don't like it, is not our problem, ok? **Warnings: Yaoi (BoyXBoy) Maybe a little of fluffness, puzzleshipping, and we are not sure if there will be lemons later.**

Yami: If you don't like something in the warnings then go and look for other stories, because we don't that you send us reviews where you criticize the plot, you've been warned.

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Now, enjoy the first chapter!

**MYSEARCHWILLBEGINANDNOBDYEVENYOUCAN'TSTOPME**

A handsome engaged prince looked from the window of his castle, he had spiky and tri colored hair, his eyes were crimson and beautiful, his skin was soft and pale, and he was around 18 or 19 years old; but he seemed to be depressed.

He looked at his kingdom, the Shadow Realm, he was going to be king of all that people very soon, that people that lost his heart or gave it to the darkness. The prince again sighed, he did not lose his heart, he just was son of the ultimate ruler, something that he did not like that much, he wanted to be normal like the villagers of his kingdom.

From behind him a woman wearing a long blue dress, with short brown hair and blue eyes came behind him. She hugged him, watching the same from the window and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek "What's wrong my prince? You should be happy we are getting married soon" Her voice was soft and delicate.

The prince looked at the floor "I don't know, I feel depressed for some reason"

"Maybe some talking with your future wife can make you feel better"

The prince turned around to face his fiancé "Actually Anzu, I just want to spend some time on my own" Then he left the room.

Anzu stayed in there worried "Poor Yami, is something bothering him? Maybe if he talks with his father he may feel better"

Yami came out from the room and walked stairs down; for some reason he did not feel very energetic the last few days, since he was engaged to Anzu everything changed in his life.

His father, Sakdin, engaged his son with Anzu, the most beautiful woman in all the kingdom; the king chose her because he met his wife in the same way, the sad thing is that she passed away five years ago.

But still, that did not mean Yami loved Anzu, she looked at her like a friend, but no more. So now he wanted to talk to his father to make him understand how he felt. But where could he find him inside a huge castle?

With perfect timing one of the workers past by; she seemed to be nice, her hair was short and dark, with green eyes. "Good morning your majesty, is there anything you need help with?"

"Good morning Melanie, I was wondering if you have seen my father"

Melanie nodded "Yeas I had, he is in the Hall reading some books"

"Thanks"

Yami knew the hall wasn't very far, her just walked down some stairs and opened a door to his left. Inside was a huge room, there were a lot of shelves containing even more books near the walls, on the middle was an emerald carpet and a couch for one person, in that couch was his father reading a book quietly.

The prince took a deep breathe and walked further inside, his father noticed the presence of his son and closed the book. The king was around 45 years old, he had dark hair and crimson eyes like Yami, he had a small beard, and he was wearing a long red tunic. He stood up and smiled at Yami "Good morning son, what are you doing here?"

Yami smiled weakly at him and rubbed the back of his head a little nervous of what he was going to say "Um, hi father, I wanted to talk to you about my wedding"

"Sure thing, you must be very happy about it right?"

Yami muttered "W-Well that's the problem, I'm not very sure if I want to marry Anzu, you chose her to me, I did not"

The king sat down again, this time he seemed to be depressed "I knew something like this was going to happen"

"Then, if you knew why you did choose her for me?"

The king sighed and looked at the wall in front of him "Turn around Yami, please"

Yami did as he was said and smiled at seeing a picture of his father hugging his mother "That's mom"

"That's right, as you know I met her in this way, I loved her so much. And I wished that it could happen the same to you, but as I see I did a mistake right?"

"No, no, of course not, well… maybe a small one, but still I want to go and look for the person I truly love father"

The king stood in silence, making the pressure to increase inside the room. Finally after some minutes he spoke again "I won't stop you" Yami smiled "But meanwhile you go on your search I will stop the wedding for some time, I can't do it forever you must know that, ok?"

Yami nodded happily "Hai, oto-sama! (father)"

"You can leave the palace tonight, do you want me to explain to Anzu or you will do it?"

Yami smiled "I would not be able to do it, that kind of stuff is difficult to me"

The king stood up "Ok, now tell me, where are you going to search? I suppose you will do it in the kingdom right?"

Yami shook his head "I won't father, I know my soul mate is not here in the Shadow Realm, so I'm going to search in Earth"

The king widened his eyes "Earth? But why? Some of them are not like you, there is people that is pure light out there"

Yami's voice was firm "I don't care, even if the one I love is light as strong as the sun I will forget about the darkness and even become light"

"You are that determinate right?"

Yami nodded.

The king sighed "There's no way I can stop you, so I will tell you this, the gate to the other world is outside our kingdom, is a far journey but you will make it. Also the light from Earth is not dangerous to us, but when the light is too much we can be in danger"

"Ok…"

"Now go and prepare yourself, you can take one of the horses if you wish to make your journey shorter. You will depart tonight"

"Thanks father" With that said the prince ran away from the room in a big hurry.

The king just stayed in there. He sighed depressed "I hope he succeeds, but I'm going to miss him so much"

**Some hours later**

The moon was coming out and most of the kingdom was already asleep, and Yami was outside the castle, wearing a black buttoned shirt and dark pants, he was feeding a black horse before he could leave. The horse neighed, already satisfied with the food. Yami taking that as a good sign climbed up and he put on a dark cape around his neck.

But then before he could go someone's voice form behind stopped him. The prince turned around and saw Anzu running towards him. The girl was almost crying "Yami you are going to leave?"

"I'm afraid so"

Some tears came down Anzu's eyes "But why? I love you Yami!"

Yami did not wanted to look at Anzu's expression because he might feel guilty, so he looked away "Sorry Anzu, I'm flattered of how you feel about me, but I'm afraid I don't feel the same that you do. That's why I'm going to search for the right person for me"

"But… at least will you come back?"

"That's something I don't know. Maybe I won't"

Anzu sobbed "Please don't leave oyi! (prince)"

"Gomen asai" The horse neighed again and ran far away leaving Anzu alone and sad.

From a window of the castle, was the king watching how his son was going away, he smiled weakly "Good luck son"

And then, Yami and the horse vanished in the deepest darkness of the night.

**THEREARETHINGSIWISHICOULDREPAIRBUTICAN'T**

Nekogal: Sorry if it was short, but it's just the beginning. I hope you liked it by now, I will update as soon as possible.

Yami: Don't forget to review please, give us your opinions and theories, and any kind of question you have Nekogal will answer it.

Yugi: Until next time!


	2. The Encounter

Nekogal: Hi again, thanks a lot for the reviews, they made me so happy. So now I will update just for you!

Yugi: -thinks- I wonder how Yami is going to find his true love

Nekogal: You will find out soon.

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. So just read it.

**ACOINCIDENCECANTURNINTODESTINY**

It was a small alley, with some old and broken boxes, the walls in there were made of wood. Nobody was in there but a body that was sitting against a wall, but it seemed to be unconscious.

* * *

A young boy was walking on the beach looking at the ocean smiling, he was very happy remembering those times when he had nothing to worry about. He sighed smiling "It's so nice to come to the beach, these place makes me remember a lot of great things I passed here when I was kid"

He sat on the sand and frowned "But not even that can make me feel better of what happened before. I want to get rid of that pain, it hurts"

The boy looked down at the sand and saw a shell, then he picked it up and watched it carefully "If there could be a way to boil that feeling and make it go away forever, then I could be truly happy"

He then closed his eyes and enjoyed the rays of the sun against his skin and the sound of the waves.

* * *

The prince groaned at feeling a headache, he opened his eyes and tried to analyze his situation. He looked around and he noticed he was in a small alley, then he noticed he was sitting, he tried to stand up but he groaned in pain and stopped at feeling his right arm hurt.

Yami blinked and rubbed the back of his head with the arm that wasn't hurt "Where am I? Did I make it to Earth?"

The prince looked at the sky and saw the sun, he sighed, he really was in Earth, a strange place he never had been before.

Again he tried to stand up but his arm was very injured, he could not move from that place to search for the one he truly loved. "I have to go somewhere else, but I can't with my arm in this state. Maybe I need some help" He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes "What am I going to do?"

* * *

The young boy stood up from the sand and sighed again "I should go back home, grandpa will get angry if I go back home late"

He walked through the sand looking down depressed, he felt awful, even though it pasted a month since the incident, he had to get over it. Or was he that weak to not forget about it? The boy sighed again, he felt worse at every thought that came into his mind.

* * *

Not giving up the prince tried to stand up again, this time he made it but he almost screamed at the pain in his arm. As he gave the first steps he could hear water very near by, maybe he was near a beach or something.

He came out of the small alley and saw that there wasn't anyone around, maybe it was too early. He needed help, but from who? No one was in there. Yami grunted in annoyance at what was happening, all he could do now was to walk until he could find someone.

* * *

The boy jumped and gasped of surprise when his cell phone rang from his pocket, then he immediately answered "Hello?"

From the other side of the phone was heard a voice of an old person, maybe around seventy five. "Where are you? You were not in your room and I thought something bad happened to you"

The boys smiled smiled "I'm ok Grandpa, I just came to the beach to have a little walk"

"Again?" He sighed "I don't think there's something bad on going to the beach but at least you could tell me before, I was so worried"

"Is ok, I will be back home as soon as I can"

"I hope so"

Then the boy hung the phone and kept it on his pocket again, he then continued his walk towards his house.

* * *

Anzu was in her room of the castle, watching through the window waiting for the return of his prince. She sighed in depression at seeing he still had no come. Then from behind her she heard someone open the door.

She turned around and smiled at seeing the king "Hi your majesty, why did you come here? Can I help you with something?"

The king seemed to be a quite nervous. He cleared his throat before he could speak "Um, listen Anzu there is something I need to tell you"

Anzu frowned, was it bad news? If they weren't why was the king so nervous? "Ok then, what is it?"

The king stood in silence looking for the appropriate words to say it "As you see my son is gone for a while and we don't know when he is going to come back"

"That's right"

The king got more nervous at every single word he said "So now, that he is not here you won't get married by now"

Anzu nodded "That's why I'm waiting for him"

"I am too, and so is the kingdom, but meanwhile he is not here there won't be any wedding"

Anzu stood in silence.

"That means you cannot stay here any longer, I'm afraid you will have to leave the castle unless he comes back"

Anzu widened his eyes "What?!"

"I'm afraid that's the way it has to be"

Anzu felt angry, she was not going to leave, she lived like a God inside the castle, she had a handsome fiancé and he had servants to work for her and she was not going to loose it all. That's why she was going to marry Yami, for gold and gems and of course for the hot prince that could be a master in bed "I won't leave this castle!"

The king sighed "I thought you might answer that" Then he clapped his hands, and two guards came inside the room and held Anzu roughly.

She struggled trying to be free but it was in vain; Anzu accepted the fact that there was nothing she could do now, she looked at the king and groaned "You will not suffer for this majesty, but the one that suffers will be the one that my prince chooses to love!"

Then the guards took her away from that room. The king stood in there worried, thinking what was going to happen from now, was that the beginning from something horrible?

* * *

The young boy stopped walking when he heard some footsteps near him. He did not move, maybe it was a thief that wanted to steal everything he had, the boy gulped at the thought and turned around.

Then he widened his eyes at seeing a very handsome boy, it had the hair exactly like him, his skin was pale, he was taller than him, he had an expression that could make anyone to melt at it. And his crimson eyes, were almost like gems that could make you look at them forever through eternity.

The prince widened his eyes too at the encounter, was that an angel? Or was he dreaming? It did not matter, that boy in front of him was something that you could not see everyday of your life. The hair was the same like his but it was ok, his skin was white, almost like snow, and the smile, it was something amazing, it was something magical that could make happy every soul that felt sadness; those lips, looked so soft and warm, he wanted to kiss them deeply and taste them. But more importantly, the eyes, two beautiful shining gems with an even more beautiful color, both were amethyst, and both were almost shining; not even that but the boy looked delightful when the light of the sun shined against his body.

The prince got enchanted, he smiled and forgot everything he knew, even the pain in his arm was gone.

Both stood in silence looking at each other, then after a brief moment the prince was able to speak again "Hi"

The younger felt nervous "Um, hi" He waved slightly at the prince.

Yami smiled at the innocence of the boy "What's your name?" He said in the most soft way he could.

At this the smaller blushed slightly "Watashiwa (I am) Yugi Motou"

Yugi, what a beautiful name for a beautiful person. The prince smiled at it "Nice to meet you Yugi, I am Yami Atemu, but you can call me just Yami"

Yugi looked down at the sand trying to hide his blushing "H-Hi Yami, nice meeting you…"

The prince wanted to wave to Yugi too but he forgot that was his hurt arm, when he tried it he groaned at the pain and fell to the sand.

Yugi gasped "Oh no, are you hurt?"

The prince looked up at Yugi and smiled trying to make him worry "I just twisted it, nothing serious"

"But still, let me help you" Yugi lent his hand to Yami, but when the prince held it to stand up he felt something. At just touching Yugi's hand he felt something magical run all over his body, and he was sure Yugi felt it too, it could be seen on his face.

Yami stood up again and looked at Yugi deep in the eyes. That was it, he was the one that he truly loved, and now he was going to show it to Yugi. But what about if Yugi felt different about him?

Yugi held both of Yami's hands, making the prince to smile at the sensation "I'm going to take you home with me, there I have some bandages so I can help you"

"I appreciate it, but I don't want to bother you"

Yugi smiled "You won't bother me trust me, now let's go so the sooner we get rid of your arm the better"

Both walked in the beach, each one of them with their own thoughts, but only the prince was the one thinking of a happy marriage with Yugi, this was the time where his skills as a prince were going to be needed.

**IFYOUCOULDKNOWWHATIREALLYAMYOUWOULDLEAVEME**

Nekogal: Hope you liked it by now, and yes, Anzu will be mean in this story too Protector of the Nameless.

Yami: I found Yugi very easily in my opinion

Nekogal: Maybe, but you will have to work hard to make him feel the same don't you think? It may be hard because he had a bad past…

Yugi: huh?

Nekogal: Forget about it. Please review! Any question you have I will do my best to answer it, so until next time!


	3. Yugi reveals his past

Nekogal: Thanks for your reviews, and especially for waiting. Now finally here is the next chapter.

Yami: Let's see how things will change when I go to Yugi's home

Yugi: Then let's find out!

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. So enjoy!

**LET**** ME KNOW YOU BETTER SO WE CAN BE TOGETHER**

It did not take them long to arrive to Yugi's home, actually it was very near to the beach, it was obvious to the prince that Yugi always woke up with the sound of the ocean.

The house was not big, but not small either, it was ok. But still it was kind of weird for the prince because he used to live in a castle.

The door of the house was green, and most of the building was beige with some wooden windows, and most of them with curtains. Yugi knocked the door, then the boy smiled when someone opened the door.

Yugi waved "Hi Grandpa"

In front of both there was an old man with grey hair, he had amethyst eyes like Yugi, and he seemed to be in a good mood "I'm glad you're back Yugi" Then he looked at the other boy, he widened his eyes at seeing they looked a like "Um, is this a new friend of yours Yugi?"

"Hai, his name is Yami Atemu. I found him with his right arm hurt, and I wanted to help him if you don't mind"

Yugi's Grandpa smiled "I really don't mind, if he is hurt then he should come in" Then he let both to come in.

The prince followed Yugi inside, as he looked all around him. They seemed to be in the living room, there were three green couches that matched with an emerald rug, there was a small wooden table and what it seemed to be a TV. In front of both there were some stairs leading to the second floor of the house and in the same room there was a door in the left side.

Both walked upstairs, as the prince held his hurt arm in pain, trying to think on what to do to stay with Yugi. He would have to lie, it wasn't the best option, but it was the best thing to do right? All he just wanted was to marry him, confess his love to Yugi as soon as possible, but maybe it was way too fast, he had to be his friend and maybe things could change. But for now his first task was to find a way to stay with Yugi.

When they were already upstairs the prince saw three rooms. One was wooden, another one was brown and the last one was beige, the walls were red, and the floor was carpeted in a ruby color, and there was a small wooden nightstand between both doors with a green lamp on it.

Yugi opened the wooden door and led Yami inside. Again the prince looked all around, it was not like his palace, but it was lively. There was a bed inside, big enough for two people with white sheets and pillows, the floor was covered in a brown rug, the ceiling was beige, there was a balcony at the right side, a wooden desk at the left with a small cage, a big closet capable to keep a lot of clothes, and one nightstand with a lamp at the right side of the bed.

Yugi smiled at the prince "You can sit in the bed while I take care of your arm"

Yami sat down as he was said, he sighed of relief at feeling the softness of the bed.

Meanwhile Yugi looked down of his bed and took out an emergency kit, he opened it and from inside he took out a bandage, then he closed it again and hid it again under the bed.

Yugi sat next to Yami and held the hurt arm, Yami groaned slightly in pain. "Sorry, does it hurt?"

The prince looked at Yugi kindly "Just when I try to move it"

Yugi blushed slightly and looked away so Yami could not notice "Then try to not while I put the bandage on" Then Yugi began to wrap the bandage around the arm.

The prince just watched how Yugi was concentrated on his wounded arm, he had to admit that Yugi looked cute when he was concentrated. Yami chuckled slightly, making Yugi's blush increase.

For Ra, Yugi was so beautiful, the prince just wanted to go straight and propose him in that same moment, he was pretty sure that Yugi could manage the kingdom perfectly, there was no doubt. But, what about if his beloved was pure light? It was very probable, because of his kindness and happiness. He sighed, that was going to be a problem.

Then Yugi finally finished with Yami's arm and smiled at him "There you go, it should be better in two or three days" Yugi frowned "I guess I will have to take you to your home, right?" Yugi stood up "Then let's go"

The prince held Yugi's hand "Wait" Yami smiled at Yugi when he turned to look at him "It's not necessary" Oh Ra, Yugi's hand was so soft, that he could hold it for all eternity.

Yugi sat down again "Why not?"

The prince looked at the floor, he had to lie, and it was not going to be easy "I don't have a home"

Yugi widened his eyes "What do you mean?" The first though that came into Yugi's mind was that Yami lived in the street. Was that wonderful person he just met someone that wanted to steal his things and money? Or was he going to abuse of him? Every single thought that came into Yugi's mind was worse, so he just let to Yami to talk first.

Yami sighed "I'm a traveler Yugi, I don't have nowhere to live"

Yugi smiled and sighed of relief "A traveler, I see, then how did you get hurt?"

The prince had to think quickly "In this travel, when I arrived to the beach some guys wanted to get some money from me, they just pushed me to the first wall they saw, and that impact hurt my arm. But before they could knock me out they heard the police and they ran away leaving me on the floor"

Yugi looked at Yami sorry "Oh, that sounds awful, I'm so sorry"

The prince smiled at him "Don't be"

Yugi thought for a moment "I guess that you don't have anywhere to go now"

Yami nodded.

Yugi stood in silence, then he smiled "Then you can stay with me!"

The prince widened his eyes, what had he just heard? That was an invitation to stay with his beloved Yugi "What?"

Yugi chuckled "You can stay with us, with me and Grandpa, I have a guest room and you can sleep there. It won't be a problem"

"But your Grandpa does not even know me"

Yugi smiled cheerfully "He won't mind I'm sure of it, trust me"

The prince rubbed the back of his head "I'm not sure Yugi" He said that even though he wanted to, he still was not sure of staying though.

"Then if you are not sure I will ask him in this exact moment" Then Yugi ran off that room quickly.

The prince kept sitting there and smiled "He is so kind, I don't doubt why I fell in love with him"

Yugi came to the kitchen then to the garden, there he found his Grandpa cutting the bushes. The boy smiled with elation and ran next to the elder.

Grandpa noticed the gaze from Yugi and looked at him "Hey Yugi, is your friend better now?"

Yugi nodded "Yes, the only problem is that he doesn't have a place to stay, and I was wondering if he could stay with us"

The old man stood in silence, he sighed and spoke again "I'm not sure, he is a stranger you just met and you want him to stay with us? What about if he wants to hurt you?"

Yugi held his hands together "He won't Grandpa, I have a feeling that he is special somehow, he is a nice person" Yugi looked at the elder with his puppy eyes "Pwease, give him a chance"

His Grandpa stood in silence thinking.

"Please, I've felt all alone since it happened, and when I'm with him I feel happy"

This time Grandpa finally spoke "Ok, I will give him a week, if he gives me a bad impression I'm afraid I will have to make him leave"

Yugi smiled "I'm sure that won't be necessary. Thank you Grandpa so much!" Yugi gave a hug to his Grandpa and ran away.

* * *

The prince was still waiting in the room, then he smiled again when Yugi came inside. The smaller sat next to Yami and smiled cheerfully "He said yes!"

Yami widened his eyes "He did?"

"Of course"

The prince felt his heart beat harder at Yugi's smile "How?"

Yugi chuckled "With the power of my puppy eyes!"

The prince smiled "Thank you for letting me stay in your home"

Yugi smiled "No problem"

"So, where am I going to sleep?"

"There is a guest room, you can sleep there if you don't mind"

The prince shook his head "Actually I don't. But, now that we are going to live in the same place, can I know you a little bit more?"

Yugi chuckled "Sure, well, I am 17 years old, I live with my Grandpa and Buddy-"

Yami interrupted Yugi "Buddy?"

Yugi stood up and smiled "Yes, my hamster, the one in my desk" Yugi pointed to his desk, on it was a small cage with a cute brown hamster "He's been with me for long time"

The prince smiled at the innocence of Yugi "Do you think he will get used to me?"

Yugi smiled "Sure, he likes knowing new people" He sat down next to Yami "What else do you want to know?"

"Anything"

Yugi thought for a moment "Well, I have five best friends, they are Jou, Seto, Honda, Duke and Serenity. I will introduce them to you when I can"

Yami smiled "I look forward it"

The prince thought for a moment "Wait a moment, I saw three rooms before, yours, the guest room, and what's the other one?"

Yugi widened his eyes and frowned "T-That's my sister's room"

The prince felt confused at Yugi's reaction "And where is she?"

Yugi lowered his voice "S-she's dead…"

Yami widened his eyes, he felt awful at making Yugi remember something painful like it "I'm so sorry, I had no idea"

Yugi smiled weakly "Is ok, it was a month ago, so I kind of forgot about it"

The prince and Yugi stood in silence, that was the moment when Yami had to talk about something else that did not make Yugi remember that. "So, Yugi, I guess that someone like you has a girlfriend"

Yugi looked at Yami and smiled "No, I don't. I used to, but I don't anymore"

"Why is that?"

Yugi sighed and stroke his lap feeling nervous. "It happened exactly a month ago. I used to have a girlfriend named Melanie…"

_Flashback_

_It was the first date of the couple, a beautiful girl around sixteen years old, with blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin and wearing a pink buttoned shirt and a blue skirt was waiting outside Yugi's house. The girl smiled at seeing Yugi opened the door ready. Both held their hands and were about to leave until another girl inside Yugi's house opened the door._

_She seemed to be bigger than Yugi. She had long brown hair and amethyst eyes like Yugi, she was also holding a sweater on her hand "Yugi wait up you forgot your sweater!"_

_Yugi sighed and looked at Melanie "Wait a second please__, I'll go with Arsha" Yugi ran to where his sister was. Melanie crossed her arms and smiled. Then she heard a voice she have not heard in long time._

"_Hey chick, how you doin?"_

_Melanie turned around scared and gasped at seeing her ex boyfriend, Jake, the bully of the school with three friends behind him._

_Melanie flinched "Jake, what are you doing here?"_

_Jake grinned and held Melanie's shoulders "That's not the real question babe, the real question in here is what are you doing with that maggot?"_

_In that same moment Yugi was coming out his house again, when Jake saw him he turned madder "You prefer that idiot instead of me?!"_

_Yugi walked next to both then he widened his eyes at seeing Jake. "M-Melanie? What is he doing here?"_

_Jake looked at her ex girlfriend with rage "Don't tell me you are dating this idiot" Jake crushed his knuckles giving a warning to Melanie._

_The girl petrified looked at Yugi surprised "Of course I'm not Jake, I asked him the answers of Math homework, but he wanted to have a date with me by force!" She hugged Jake tightly._

_Jake grinned "Is that true?"_

_Melanie nodded, trying to evade Yugi's gaze._

_Yugi felt betrayed, his heart broke in a million of peaces, he actually felt something for Melanie, but after all it seemed it was fake. _

_Jake snapped his fingers and the three guys behind him were ready to fight with Yugi. But before anything could happen Arsha ran to where Yugi was and used her body to protect her small brother "Don't even try to hurt him!"_

_Jake laughed "Then you will take his place, guys knock her out!" Then Jake ran with Melanie._

_The three guys began to attack Arsha, she did her best to defend herself as she spoke with Yugi "Yugi! Go inside the house now!"_

_Yugi tried to stop the three of them but he was pushed away "I won't leave you here Arsha!"_

"_Do it Yugi!"_

_The three of them succeeded in punching Arsha to the ground making her to bleed on the face. Yugi at seeing this tried desperately to help her, he did his best to move the guys away but they were too strong._

_Arsha could not take it and she fell unconscious, but still the three of them kept hitting her in all the body. Yugi felt so much worried, he tried again, he tried to push them away and save his sister, but again he was pushed away from the fight._

_Yugi got hurt from the leg and now he could not stand up, he just saw how her sister was getting hurt. _

_Then finally his Grandpa came out of the house and saw the fight "Hey you get away from her!"_

_The three of them ran away as fast as they could._

_Yugi stood up even though it hurt him, he immediately ran to Arsha's side, he began to cry slightly and sob. His Grandpa ran in there too and watched the body._

_Yugi still crying shook Arsha's body "Arsha wake up! Arsha please!"_

_Grandpa tried to feel Arsha's pulse, but when he tried to feel her heart, he widened his eyes. Then he looked at Yugi sadly "Yugi, she is dead"_

_Yugi widened his eyes and cry harder "No, it can't… Arsha!" Yugi covered his crying face trying to make the pain stop._

_End Flashback_

Yugi let a small tear out "I saw my sister die in front of my eyes, and I was not able to do something to stop it. I feel awful every time I remember. That's why I don't want another relation..." He sobbed.

The prince softened his eyes "I'm so sorry, it was not my intention to make you remember that"

Yugi whipped his tears away "Is ok, at least I have something that makes me remember the love he felt for me as a sister. It's Buddy, he was my birthday present three years ago, I was so happy when I received it" Yugi chuckled "But, the good thing of this is that Arsha is in a better place"

Yami smiled at these words, Yugi was right, Arsha was in a better place because there wasn't anyone in the Shadow Realm, named Arsha. "I'm sure she is"

Yugi sighed and sobbed again, the prince did not like to see his beloved sad, he had to do something.

Yami stroke with his thumb Yugi's cheek "Come on, don't cry, smile again"

Yugi moved his bangs away from his face and smiled at the prince "Ok, thanks. You somehow make me feel better"

Yami smiled in reply.

The smaller stood up and smiled kindly "You may be hungry, let's go have some breakfast"

The prince stood up too "Sure"

**YOU SUFFERED SO MUCH THAT YOU HIDE IT BEHIND A SMILE**

Nekogal: What a tragic incident happened to Yugi, now you may know why Yugi felt alone and sad before. Do you think Yami can change those feelings?

Yami: Maybe I can, if you let me…

Nekogal: Ha, we'll see about that.

Yugi: Please review if you want next chapter! Any question you have Nekogal will answer as soon as she cans.

Nekogal: Jaa-ne!


	4. Anzu finds Yugi?

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters just the plot, so just read next chapter

**IT'S MORE PAINFUL GET HURT BY FEELINGS THAN PHYSYCALLY**

It was another morning in the Shadow Realm, just last night the prince was gone, and already Anzu felt angry. She was walking in town like she always did, but now this time she was not going to work at a small market, she was going to have revenge. The prince was going to pay for what he did.

The girl was now heading to the gate to Earth, every single step she made she felt even more anger towards the prince. She was going to have everything, jewels, money, servants, and a hot prince as husband. But no, he lost everything just because something such as 'True Love'? That was just stupid that did not exist. It was just imagination, and she had to prove it.

She gripped her fists and groaned in annoyance "My oyi, he is going to return to me, and I'm sure of it" Then smiling evilly she crossed the giant gate.

* * *

After some breakfast (Bacon and eggs, although Yami was not used to that kind of food he liked it) with Yugi and his Grandpa, the prince felt happy, the elder had being very nice to him even though he was some stranger. So, after that Yugi showed Yami the entire house so he could get used to it, including his new room. And after that Yugi said that they were going to some kind of 'Mall' to by stuff.

So, by now both boys were walking in the walls of the huge mall, the prince feeling very curious looked everywhere always asking 'What's that?' or 'What this do?' Yugi always kindly answered like somehow the prince was a five year old kid.

They pasted a jewelry store, and again Yami pointed at it "What's that place Yugi?"

Yugi chuckled "That's a jewelry store"

"What do they sell there?"

"Well, jewels of course, you can by necklaces made of gold, expensive earrings for your girlfriend or something. And there is where men use to buy rings for their fiancé"

Yami lifted an eyebrow "Rings? What does that has to do with your fiancé?"

Yugi smiled and looked down at the floor "The rings are like a symbol, you give it to the person you love to propose them matrimony. It's a symbol that you want to spend the rest of your life with that person"

"I see" Yami thought, that's how they proposed on Earth? Then if that was true then he had to buy a ring soon.

"You never knew that Yami?"

The prince blinked "What?"

"You never knew how people engaged?"

No, actually he did not, in the Shadow Realm it was totally different "No, because from where I traveled when you want to marry someone you use to give presents of any kind, like flowers, jewels, candy, and that kind of stuff. In one of those presents you have to give a note saying you want to get married and then she says yes or no"

Yugi lifted an eyebrow, that was kind of weird, because in a relation ship presents were basic, no as important as marriage "Oh, I see"

Finally both stopped walking in front of JC Penny (A/N: I do not own JC Penny)

Yugi smiled "Here"

The prince turned at Yugi "What are we looking for in here Yugi?"

Yugi chuckled "Here we can buy clothes, I thought you could need some because you are living with me now. And as a traveler I don't know if you have clothes to use that much"

Yami smiled at him "Maybe I need some"

Yugi blushed slightly at Yami's warm smile "Um, do you mind if I buy some clothes to me too?"

The prince shook his head "Of course I don't mind"

Yugi nodded "Ok then"

Both came inside the store, at first Yami did not know what to choose, but when Yugi helped him it turned easier. At the end he could buy two blue jeans, one pair of black leather pants, and five shirts of different colors. Now only Yugi's clothes and they were done.

First Yugi picked some clothes, then he went to the dressing room, as the prince waited outside patiently.

The prince was thinking "A ring, I wonder how would Yugi like it, maybe a diamond, a ruby, an emerald, no wait… I know. One with an amethyst stone, that's perfect" He smiled. "All is left to do is to know him more and get more closer to him"

Yugi in just some minutes came out wearing a black shirt with very short sleeves, and a small short that only covered his thighs. Yami gulped and widened his eyes, with closer he did not mean that…

Yugi chuckled at the reaction of Yami "So, how do I look?"

The prince blinked and cleared his throat like nothing happened "You look, nice… I like it" (A/N: Oh dear God, did Yami said that because of Yugi's body? -sighs-)

Yugi blushed "That's great, because it has a discount of 50 porcent" He giggled and returned to the dressing room.

The prince sighed and looked at the ceiling "Was it me, or he looked hot wearing that?" He hit his head slightly "Oh come on, don't think of that right now, the important thing is to make him love me"

In just a second Yugi came out again, this time the prince widened his eyes and almost opened his jaw at seeing Yugi wearing a pair of leather pants, but they sure where tight.

Yugi looked at Yami kindly "What do you think?"

Yami had no words, he had his eyes locked on the noticing manhood of Yugi. He blinked and answered "W-Well, it's very… good looking…"

Yugi smiled "You don't think is too tight right?"

That could not get even tighter. The prince gulped again "No, of course not. It looks great on you"

Yugi blushed "Thank you" Then he returned to the dressing room.

Yami smiled kindly, it was nice to spend some time with Yugi, he was so cheerful, happy, and beautiful. He could not wait to enjoy the whole week with him.

The time past and Yugi had already chosen lots of clothes, now they just had to pay for them they could leave.

* * *

Anzu smiled as she walked inside the store, she searched everywhere until she could found a spiky tri colored hair, then she widened her eyes at seeing another head with spiky hair, when Anzu looked closer she could identify two bright amethyst eyes. She grinned when she noticed the smaller boy was laughing with the prince "Oh boy, my oyi you sure know how to pick. He is rather cute by the way" She laughed "There isn't nothing worse than to feel your heart broken, just like you did to me, and I'll teach you a lesson"

Yugi smiled at the prince and walked near the cash register to pay his clothes, when he did and was about to return with Yami Anzu walked near him. "Hi, there!" She waved

Yugi a little surprised at the stranger blinked "Um, hi" He was going to leave but Anzu stopped him again.

"What's your name?"

Yugi lifted an eyebrow "Yugi Motou… could you please let me go now?"

Anzu shook her head "Oh come on, I just want to make a new friend. I'm Anzu nice to meet you"

Yugi smiled nervously "Um, nice meeting you too, now I gotta go"

"Wait, wait, where are you going? We just met"

Yugi sighed frustrated "I'm going with my friend, then to home if you let me"

Anzu chuckled. "A friend? Are you dating?"

Yugi blushed and shook her head "What? No, we are just friends"

"Then, what's his name?"

"Yami"

Anzu smiled, she was right "So, because he is just a friend you might be single right?"

Yugi blushed "Y-Yeah, but I really don't…"

The girl chuckled "Then, I don't want to waste more of your time, I would like to meet you again though"

Yugi kind of trusted in her somehow now, a new friend wasn't bad "Well, I live near the beach and I do sometimes walk in there must of my free time"

Anzu clapped "That's great! I hope to see you again Yugi, nice meeting you!" Then she left.

Yugi stood in there quiet "What a strange girl" The boy walked again next to Yami who was waiting patiently with a smile

Yami smiled at Yugi warmly "Hey little one, what happened back there? It took you some time"

Yugi blushed at his nickname "I met some girl, she said she was Anzu and she did not let me go"

The prince widened his eyes, Anzu? How could she be here? And why? Was she trying to steal Yugi or to return with him? Oh damn, that was going to ruin his plans with Yugi. "I see. Did she tell you something else?"

"She said she wanted to meet me again, so I told her I was always at the beach"

Yami grunted at this, that annoying girl was planning something maybe dangerous. He thought trying to solve his problem, then he smiled "Do you think next time you meet her can I go with you?"

Yugi nodded "Sure, it would be great"

No talking more about it both returned home with a bunch of new clothes, and they placed them in their respective rooms.

But still the prince wanted to know more about his future queen, so he had to somehow make Yugi reveal his life to him.

Yugi was in the kitchen talking to his Grandpa, and the prince was in the living room watching TV doing his best to not move his harmed arm, as he heard the conversation of the other two.

Yugi smiled at his Grandpa "And also some eggs, milk, peanut butter and cookies please"

The elder nodded smiling "Ok my boy" He picked up the keys from the table "I'll be gone like for an hour ok?"

Yugi nodded "Ok, but if you come and you don't find us here we might be at the beach"

The prince widened his eyes when he heard the word 'us'. Yugi was including him, like he really appreciated him. That was something wonderful to think.

Grandpa said good bye and left the house. It was silent for a brief moment, very quiet that it was a little scary, until Yugi walked inside the same room with Yami and sat next to him "You feeling better?"

The prince nodded "Sure, thanks to you"

Yugi blushed "You're welcome"

Not even thinking of it Yami moved his arm up and stroke Yugi's hair softly, making Yugi blush even more. The prince not saying anything smiled at the sensation of Yugi's hair "Do you want to go to the beach to take a walk?"

Yugi nodded "Sure that sounds nice"

**I HOPE DESTINY GIVES US THE CHANCE TO BE TOGETHER**

Nekogal: That's all by now people, I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and also, there's going to be a storm near my home, you know 'Dolly', that storm, and I'm not sure if I can update again.

Yami: Well, a break isn't that bad really.

Yugi: Please review! Nekogal will love to know what you think, and as always any question you have she will try to answer it as soon as possible.

Nekogal: Until next time!


	5. Becoming more than just a talk

Nekogal: I'm very sorry it took me long time, it's just that I've been busy preparing myself to go back to school. But now here is the next chapter!

Yami: About time, you lazy head

Nekogal: I said I was sorry!

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot of the story. Enjoy the chap!

"**HEY, WHAT'S AT THE END OF THE RAINBOW?" "WHO CARES?"**

Both Yami and Yugi were walking at the beach quietly, doing their best to not make eye contact with the other. It was rather weird that nobody was with them, actually the beach was all alone, something weird in a beautiful day like that.

The waves hitting the sand with strength, the wind blowing the hair of both quietly, and the clouds moved slowly with perfect rhythm with the sun rays to make them shine brightly. No better scenery could be found in the universe.

Then in the middle of their quiet conversation Yugi stopped walking and looked down at the sand; the prince stopped at this and looked back at his future fiancé. "What's wrong Yugi?"

Yugi breathed deeply to calm down and to not blush, he raised his gaze at Yami again and smiled at him nervously in an innocent way "I just wondered if we could be near the water, and well, you know, talk with each other"

Yami smiled warmly "Sure, that sounds nice"

Yugi chuckled when he noticed that was the same thing he said to Yami before they came in there. (A/N: Chapter 4 at the end, if you are curious to go and see)

Not saying anything by now both sat at the shore. Yugi got off his shoes to feel the water on his feet, and looked up at the clouds smiling. The prince by his way stared at Yugi kindly, knowing that he was an angel.

Yugi noticed the gaze of the other and looked down again blushing slightly "My sister and I used to come here every day, we sure spent some good time together" Yugi smiled at Yami "Those are good memories for me"

The prince returned the smile "Do you have more memories?"

Yugi nodded "Of course I do, there were a lot of things Arsha told me about. Like for example she said that at the end of the rainbow you could find gold" Yami chuckled

"She told me too that sometimes you could see mermaids far at the ocean" He pointed at the sea "Also Arsha told me that the stars were millions of worlds we did not know" He looked at the sky.

The prince smiled, it seemed that even though Yugi was seventeen he still believed in fairy tales and that kind of stuff. He was too innocent to be true.

Yugi looked down at Yami again "And she told me something else too. About some place called 'The shadow Realm'"

Yami widened his eyes, Yugi knew about his homeland, but what did he think about it? That it was a terrifying place? That it was hell? That he was scared of it? The prince looked at Yugi more carefully "And what did she told you about that place? What do you think of it?"

Yugi blinked at Yami's answer "Well, she told me that it was the place were bad souls went when people died, that it was a dark place for someone like me. But to be honest with you I'm not scared of it, I actually want to see how it really is. I'm sure it is not that bad as it sounds"

"I see" Yami looked at the ocean thinking, Yugi should really be scared of that place. It was not very terrifying, but it could hurt him because he was pure light, that was something that could be seen in his soul. But still if Yugi felt no fear of it should he tell him the truth of what he really was?

"Yami"

The prince blinked and came out from his thoughts; he looked at Yugi waiting for him to say something "Yes Yugi?"

Yugi stroke the sand letting it to fall from his fingers "I'm going to tell you this now because my Grandpa is not here" He took a deep breathe "Listen, I think you are a very good friend even though we just met"

Yami's heart began to pound harder that he thought it would come out from his chest.

Yugi held both of his hands and sighed to calm himself down "And I thought that we could become more than just two strangers that met each other by accident"

The prince gulped "More?"

Yugi nodded still feeling nervous "Yeah, like good friends or even maybe a little bit more"

Yami's heart pounded even harder than before "Y-You think so?"

Yugi smiled weakly "Sure, I think you are a great person and all"

The prince smiled cheerfully doing his best to not cry of happiness "That would be great"

Yugi frowned out of nowhere "But still…"

Yami's happiness faded away in just one second "But what?"

Yugi touched Yami's harmed arm very slightly to not hurt it even more "But you are staying with me because you need to heal right? Then that means that you will go very soon"

The prince stood in silence, in part it was true, he was with Yugi because he needed to heal, but by other side Yugi's Grandpa had already let him to be with them for a week. "Not exactly"

Yugi lifted both of his eyebrows "What?"

Yami smiled at Yugi "I won't go if you don't want me to Yugi"

The boy returned the smile "You mean it?"

"Of course I do Yugi, I'd like to be with you more time if you wish to"

Yugi held Yami's hand "That would be great"

Both stayed quiet, but not with that kind of uncomfortable silence, it was a silence of happiness. Yami smiled at Yugi even more, at just touching his hand he felt that kind of sensation, some sensation that let him know that they were meant to be.

The prince now realized, Yugi trusted in him so deeply that not matter what he really was, Yugi would accept him anyway. But maybe, was this the time to confess that he was the prince of the Shadow Realm, the most horrible place in the entire universe? Maybe he should, it was really for their best.

Yami let go of Yugi's hand and stroke the other's soft cheek with his thumb "Yugi, I need to tell you something important"

Yugi blushed slightly "Sure, what is it?"

Yami leaned closer to Yugi's face "I want you to know, that I am…" The prince was about to touch Yugi's lips but from behind them someone cleared his throat.

Both a bit scared turned around and found Yugi's Grandpa staring like them angrily with his arms crossed. "I finally found you boys"

Yugi put on his shoes again and stood up quickly ashamed of what was going to happen "Hi Grandpa! I never thought you would come so early" He laughed nervously

The elder looked at Yami angry "I was not going to but the Grocery store was closed"

The prince understanding what Yugi's Grandpa felt stood up in front of him "Listen Mr. Motou nothing bad happened-"

Grandpa interrupted him "I may be old but I still can see" He turned at Yugi "Yugi please get going home, we will go with you later"

Yugi a little nervous of what might happen to Yami nodded slightly and left them alone.

Now the elder turned at Yami waiting for an explanation "I believe I told you before to not hurt Yugi in any kind of way, even if it is physically or emotionally"

"I swear to you Mr. Motou that I would never want or think of hurting Yugi, he is a wonderful human being and he already has suffered enough pain in his life that he did not disserve"

Grandpa looked at Yami still doubting "Your words may be sincere, but do not try to give fantasies to my grandson, he is a very kind boy and you are the type of people that I do not trust. So if I ever suspect something, anything from you I'm afraid I will have to make you leave my home"

The prince bowed showing respect "Yes, Mr. Motou"

Not saying anything else the elder walked to where Yugi did still angry.

Yami stayed in there still thinking "His Grandpa still doubts about me" He sighed "I never thought this would be that hard"

**I KNOW YOU, I LOVE YOU, I WANT YOU, I LIKE YOU, BUT WHAT SHOULD I DO?**

Nekogal: Well, sixteen days more and I'm back to school, not mentioning that my mother only gives me two hours per day to use the computer. I will do my best to update, promise.

Yugi: Well, that sounds complicated

Nekogal: It is. Please review! No flaming please and any question you have I will answer it when I can. Jaa-ne!


	6. What the depths of the night hides

Nekogal: Again another update, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

**I NEVER THOUGHT SOMEONE LIKE YOU MADE ME HAPPY**

The rest of the day was pretty harsh to the prince, he sure did love to spend time with Yugi, but every time he wanted to confess what he really was Yugi's Grandpa always interrupted, it was like somehow he was watching them.

But still that did not stopped Yami of having fun with his future fiancé at playing at somewhere called 'Arcade' and also that tomorrow one of Yugi's friends would come to the house, as he heard his name was Jou as he was told before, and Yami really wanted to meet him, not just to make a new friend but maybe with that Grandpa could trust him a little bit more.

That same night both Yami was in Yugi's room with him, because they did not felt sleepy yet they decided to have a small talk, and maybe that would be the perfect time for Yami to confess what he truly was.

Yugi sat on his bed and watched how Buddy was sleeping calmly, feeling a little scared a storm was beginning, but with Yami's company somehow he felt safe.

Yami after watching everything inside Yugi's room to get used to it sat next to the boy and smiled at him "Tell me Yugi, do you think Jou will like me?"

Yugi nodded "Of course, he is very kind and I think you guys will be very good friends"

The prince at hearing this felt less pressured "That's good, because I'm still a little nervous though"

"Why?"

Yami chuckled "Maybe because your Grandpa had already scared me a little"

Yugi sighed feeling embarrassed "I'm so sorry, Grandpa is very protective with me, especially since Arsha was gone. I still don't know why but I understand him"

The prince stared at Yugi kindly, even though it was not his fault Grandpa scared him, Yugi apologized, that was very nice "And, do you have any pictures of your friends? I want to recognize them when we meet"

"Sure I do" Yugi stood up and from a nightstand he took out what it seemed to be an album. He sat again next to Yami and opened the book.

There were seven pictures, and each one of them was very different and unique from any other. Yugi pointed to a blond boy with honey eyes having his thumbs up "This is Jou, he is my best friend, he will come tomorrow and I believe you will recognize him very easily"

Yugi then pointed to a girl with long red hair smiling and waving probably to the camera "This is Serenity, she is Jou's sister"

Yugi then pointed to a boy smiling innocently, with honey eyes and white hair "He is Ryou, he is very kind at every time. But you better watch out for his boyfriend"

Yami raised and eyebrow "Why?"

Yugi then pointed to a boy almost exactly like Ryou, but this boy seemed to be like angrier or darker "He is Bakura, Ryou's boyfriend, if you ever mess up with him or Ryou you are in trouble"

"I will remember that"

Yugi pointed to a boy with a pony tail, his hair dark and with a dice on his hand "This is Duke, he is owner of 'Dungeon Dice Monster' Is a game he created and also he has a big crush on Serenity"

Yami chuckled, Duke seemed to be an interesting person.

Yugi pointed to a boy with a smirk on his face, brown eyes and a spiky hair "This is Honda, a very good friend of Jou, I swear to you that they almost look like brothers. He is Serenity's boyfriend"

Yugi then pointed to the last picture, it was a boy with blue bright eyes, his hair brown and without any expression on his face, he was crossing his arms and he seemed to be a little annoyed "And this is Seto, owner of Kaiba Corp and owner of three 'Blue eyes white dragon'. Not forget to mention that he is Jou's boyfriend"

The prince smirked "For what I seen everyone of you friends has a boyfriend or at least a crush on someone but you"

Yugi blushed and closed the book "Me? Well I told you before that I don't want a relationship with anyone since what happened"

"I understand that, but being in love is not something bad Yugi. I'm sure that Melanie had no intentions in hurting you, you are a very wonderful person and nobody, including me would want to hurt you"

Yugi blushed at the words "T-Thanks, you are so swe- so kind" Yugi placed the album back to where he took it out from.

Yami looked deeply in Yugi's amethyst eyes "Yugi I'd like to tell you something" He placed his hand above Yugi's.

Yugi could not stop looking at Yami's crimson eyes, it was like he wanted to stare at them for ever, but when he noticed Yami's hand the boy blushed more. _This feeling, his hand feels, so warm, so soft, and I feel so… so…happy… _Yugi though to himself "Yes Yami?"

Yami moved closer to Yugi's body "I need to tell you, that I am-"

But again he was interrupted when someone knocked the door from outside, but somehow it was not surprise for the prince.

"_Yugi are you ok in there? I still hear you are talking, is getting late and Yami may need to rest" _It was Grandpa as always.

Yugi sighed, he wanted to hear what Yami wanted to tell him "Yes Grandpa, I will sleep soon"

"_Ok then" _Then it was heard how some footsteps walked away

The prince stood up from Yugi's bed still smiling at him "Your Grandpa is right, we need to sleep and is a bit late. Something tells me that you are the kind of people that wakes up early"

Yugi chuckled "Actually I am"

Yami smiled "Then with more reason I will be leaving" Yami opened the door and smiled at Yugi for one last time "Good night Yugi, have a nice sleep" Then he left hearing how Yugi said good night to him too.

Yugi sighed of happiness, like girls in love after a date use to. He had to admit, that Yami was a very nice and unique person. The boy almost dancing of happiness went to the closet, took out his star pajama and put it on.

Yugi lay on the bed and covered his body still smiling. It was very hard to admit, it really was, but it seemed that he fell in love with Yami, a stranger he just me that same day in the morning.

The boy sighed and cuddled against the pillow; if nothing wrong happened that week then Yami would live with him forever. Yugi smiled, maybe his heart could finally heal after all. Then Yugi yawned as he heard how some drops of water hit his window.

* * *

It was almost three in the morning, the storm was stronger than before and lightnings were heard, Yami was sleeping in the guest room calmly, probably dreaming of his honeymoon with Yugi. But then a noise woke him up, it seemed to be like… like someone crying…

The prince stood up from his bed and rubbed his eyes still sleepy, he yawned and came out from his room trying to find where the sound was coming from. He then noticed, that it came from Yugi's room.

Yami a little nervous at this opened Yugi's room as quietly as he could, inside he gasped lowly at seeing his beloved moving all around the bed, sweating, panting and crying; he was having a nightmare.

The prince sat next to Yugi and shook his shoulder gently "Yugi, Yugi wake up" He whispered to the boy.

Yugi at feeling the touch of Yami's hand on his skin opened his eyes in shock, still panting "Arsha, I'm sorry..."

Yami softened his eyes, the poor boy could not forget about it "Were you dreaming about her?"

Yugi sat up and nodded slightly as he whipped his own tears from his eyes and cheeks "I can't stop feeling guilty" He then covered his face feeling ashamed.

Yami stroke Yugi's cheek "You need to forgive yourself for what happened"

Yugi sobbed "I can't"

"Why not Yugi? You did what you could, and it was not your fault. I assure you if Arsha was here, she would ask you to forgive yourself"

Yugi looked up at Yami with small tears "You think so?"

Yami nodded "Yes, she was and still is your sister, she loves you, too much that she gave her life for you, and she did not do it to make you feel tormented the rest of your life"

Yugi sniffed and smiled "You are right, I never thought of it that way. Thanks Yami, so much" And unexpectedly Yugi hugged the prince tightly.

Yami was paralyzed and shocked, but when he felt Yugi's breathing against his neck and his heartbeat on his chest, the prince returned the hug "You're welcome"

From outside Yugi's room Grandpa was peeking from the door seeing everything that was happening inside, the elder smiled "Maybe I can trust in him after all" Then he returned to his room back to sleep

**WORDS MAY BE THE BEST WAY TO COMFORT A BROKEN HEART**

Nekogal: Aww, how cute Grandpa trusts in Yami now.

Yami: About time

Yugi: And tomorrow comes Jou, this is getting good

Nekogal: But you will have to wait for next chapter. Please review! No flaming please and any question you have I will answer it happily. Jaa-ne!


	7. Jou comes

Nekogal: Hey there! Here is a new update, and I know some of you may be wondering what happened to Anzu right? Well now you will know what she is planning. And also Jou is coming!

Yami: Since when was she planning something?

Nekogal: Since the beginning!

Yami: ok…

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot.

Nekogal: Enjoy!

**FORGOTTEN THINGS ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL**

Next day came soon, another relaxing Sunday for Yugi, but this one was different to any other, this one was going to be spent with Yami and not forget to mention that with Jou too. He had to admit that he was very exited about it, he wanted that Yami and Jou could meet each other, maybe if they did Grandpa could not suspect of him anymore.

So as always, with his thoughts on mind Yugi woke up and took a bath, dressed up and went downstairs to have some breakfast, expecting to find Yami in there. And in fact, when he came into the kitchen he found Yami still with his arm healing, eating some bacon and eggs made especially by Grandpa.

Yugi waved and smiled at both "Good morning"

Grandpa placed another plate with bacon and eggs "Good morning my boy"

Yami swallowed his food and smiled warmly at Yugi "Hey there little one, did you have a good sleep after what happened last night?"

Yugi chuckled and nodded quickly "Yes, thanks by the way" He sat next to Yami and ate his breakfast "How is your arm doing today Yami?" Asked Yugi kindly

The prince smiled at Yugi for his concern "It's sure better than yesterday, maybe with another day I will be able to move it normally again; but thanks for asking" Then he continued with his breakfast.

Grandpa just made some coffee for himself; he sat on the table with the other two and turned at Yugi "So Yugi, Jou is going to come today right?"

Yugi nodded smiling "Yes, he said he would be here by noon" He turned at Yami "And I told him about you Yami, he seemed to be exited to meet you"

The prince smiled in relief "That's great, I'm sure exited to meet him too"

Yugi chuckled "Great, is good you already are friends without knowing each other"

And so breakfast was very short, after it everyone returned to do their stuff; Grandpa went attend the Kame Game Shop, and Yugi, used to collect shells at the beach every single Sunday of his life and that day was not the exception. He wanted to keep with the tradition because he did too with Arsha when they were kids, and trying to respect that he did not stop doing it.

And as always the prince offered to go with him, not wanting to get away from his future fiancé at any moment; and as they did they could wait for Jou to come too.

Both walked in the sand looking down for any pretty shell to find, and as they did Yugi kneeled and searched in the sand, then he smiled when he saw a small broken shell. He stood up again and showed it to Yami "This shell may be broken, but I'm sure it was pretty before"

Yami smiled at Yugi "That's a nice thought"

Yugi chuckled and kept the shell in one of his pockets "Thanks"

Both again kept walking not having anything to talk about, so by now the prince used the silence to think for himself still looking down pretending to look for shells too.

He had to admit that he was rather worried about Yugi meeting Anzu, maybe it was a bad sign, what about if she came all the way here to make him go back and marry her? Or just to take Yugi away from him? Or, maybe that was just another Anzu! Egh, of course not, that was just non sense.

And speaking about non sense, Yami was very curious about this Jou boy, at just watching his picture last night he could imagine that Jou could be the kind of guy that liked to fool around and play like a kid, but maybe not, maybe not because he had that Seto as boyfriend, that sure was a weird couple he had to admit, but oh well, that was not his business.

The prince looked at Yugi again and smiled when he saw the boy still looking around for more shells. For being second day it was not that bad as he expected Earth would be, it was a very interesting place, like the weird tradition of buying a ring to marry someone, or those places called 'Mall' where there are a bunch of stores. He could never imagine something like those things.

But still he could not get used to it, first of all that was not his hometown, it was the Shadow Realm, second he had to tell Yugi what he really was before he could propose to him, and third if Yugi said yes it would be a hard to choice to make Yugi leave his home just to live with him into a horrible place he had no fear to.

Yami sighed; he sure had a lot of stuff to do. Then he stopped walking when in the sand he found a shell, it was very strange though, he could almost swear that it was golden, it was not broken and it was very beautiful, he picked it up and showed it to Yugi "Look what I found, do you like it?"

Yugi gasped at the bright of the shell "Wow, it's so beautiful. But because you found it you have to stay with it"

The prince chuckled at Yugi, from his pocket he took out a small string, he placed the shell on it with difficulty because of his wounded arm but at the end he formed a pretty necklace "I believe you are the one that deserves to have it" Then he placed it around Yugi's neck.

Yugi blushed and looked at his new necklace "Oh my, Yami thank you so much. It's really beautiful; I will never get it off my neck"

The prince felt flattered, how a simple present could mean that much for little Yugi "You're welcome"

Yugi returned the smile; then he looked at his watch "It's almost noon, Jou should be here very soon"

Yami then pointed to a far direction "Is that Jou?"

Yugi looked up and laughed at seeing a blond boy running towards them in a big hurry, he was waving at them and smiling.

Soon Jou was in front of them panting "Hey there Yug, sorry I'm late"

Yugi chuckled "Is ok Jou, don't worry about"

The blond boy blinked and rubbed his eyes and lifted one of his eyebrows "Am I drunk or something?"

Yugi crossed his arms "Why do you say so?"

"Because I'm seeing two Yugis" Replied Jou.

The smaller chuckled "Jou you are not drunk, this is Yami, the one I talked to you about"

Jou shook Yami's hand "Then it's very nice meeting ya"

"Same here" Said the prince a little nervous.

The blond boy crossed his arms and grinned "So this is your boyfriend?"

Yugi blushed madly and covered Jou's mouth, then chuckled nervously at seeing Yami's surprised expression "Je, je of course not Jou… I do not have a boyfriend… that's just ridiculous!"

Jou moved Yugi's mouth away "But you said you had a huge crush on him"

Yugi yelped and blushed even more "Don't say none senses Jou! He is my… Friend… get it?"

The blond boy nodded slightly already understanding what he meant.

Yami raised an eyebrow in doubt, what were they talking about? Yugi seemed nervous but he seemed to be lying too. That sure was something the prince did not understood.

Yugi chuckled nervously again "So… you guys want to go at the Mall? Or maybe… we could walk here in the beach?"

Jou shook his head "Actually I was thinking we could go to the park, there I could meet Yami better don't you think?"

Yugi nodded "Sure, sounds great"

And so the three boys headed to the park, and in just that same instant from very far away was Anzu watching them with a strange silver ring on her hands, she groaned in annoyance when she saw they were leaving "Damn, I came too late, and even if I didn't I could not deal with the blond one" She sighed and placed the ring on her pocket "It will have to wait until tomorrow"

Then she went back from where she came from.

**I'LL BE HERE IF YOU NEED ME, BUT PLEASE DON'T NEED ME**

Nekogal: Well, that gives you a small clue of what Anzu is trying to do right? Well at least is something; and Jou may cause some trouble to Yugi XD.

Yami: I expected more from you

Nekogal: Well forgive me for doing it so short, but I have homework to do! -sighs-

Yami: Nah, I don't forgive you

Yugi: Please review! Give your opinions or and theories, any question you have Nekogal will answer it when she cans, and please no flaming.

Nekogal: Jaa-ne! -waves-


	8. With the full moon

Nekogal: I'm very sorry for not updating, but at least here I am again! -gets hit by tomato thrown by reviewer- I said I was sorry!. -sighs- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

**OUR LOVE SHOULD ALWAYS BE LOYAL**

The three boys were already at the park taking a little walk as Yami and Jou had a conversation and Yugi heard them carefully. But even though Yugi was with two friends he felt very nervous because of what Jou could say or ask to Yami.

The blond boy crossed his arms and grinned at Yami "So tell me, how did ya guys met?"

"Well, I was at the beach and some guys beat me up, and because of that I got hurt of my right arm as you can see. I was alone and hurt and could not do something to heal. And because I'm a traveler I had no home to where to go" Said the prince "I looked for help near by, and then…" He turned to look at Yugi "I found Yugi, he immediately helped me out" When he finished that sentence Yami smiled warmly at Yugi

Yugi blushed slightly "Yeah, I c-could find him luckily…"

Jou smirked at the reaction of his friend "And tell me more about you, I'm very curious to know"

The prince stood in silence for a moment "Well, I'm Yami Atemu but I do prefer you call me just by Yami; I'm 18 years old. I was a traveler until I met Yugi. His Grandpa at the end of this week will say if I can stay with them or not. Also, my mother died five years ago, and my dad…"

His father, the king of the Shadow Realm, what could he possibly say about him? That he was an important being? That he has a wonderful life? Or maybe, he could just lie…

"My dad, I don't remember him"

Jou widened his eyes slightly at hearing this "I see"

The prince not wanting to lie anymore, tried to talk about something else that wasn't about him "So Jou, what about you? Yugi told me you are dating Seto, for what I see he is a very serious guy"

Jou chuckled "Well yeah, Seto is always busy but he can be very kind with me. You just need to know him better"

Yami smiled "I look forward to it"

Yugi looked at both of his friends "So you guys want to go to the Arcade or-?"

But Yugi was interrupted when Jou's cell phone rang. The blond boy took out from his pocket a silver cell phone with a picture of Kaiba "Hang on a second" Then he answered "Hello, welcome to Pizza Hut may I take your order?"

From the other side of the phone a girl that sounded around seventeen sighed_ "Jou stop fooling around is me Serenity"_

"Hello sister, what's up?"

"_Kaiba left a bunch of messages on the phone, saying that your cell phone was off. Answer them now because they are making me crazy!"_

Jou laughed "Ok, ok just warm up sis, I will be there soon" He hung and looked again at the other two "I gotta go, sorry but is Seto again with his messages"

Yugi giggled "Again? Is like the third time in the week he does it"

Jou crossed his arms "I know, I told him to not leave messages but he won't listen to me" He sighed "But still, he is my boyfriend, so I got no option"

Before he could leave Jou whispered something to Yami "By the way, thanks for been friend of Yug, since what happened to Arsha he was not able to smile, until now…"

The prince blushed "Um, your welcome"

The blond boy waved at both "See ya around" Then he left them alone.

Yugi sighed and turned at Yami "We should get back, Grandpa does not like I go back home late for lunch"

Yami nodded "Sure"

And so both Yami and Yugi walked back towards the beach, each one of them with their own private thoughts…

* * *

Anzu was in front of Yugi's house, she was wearing a short blue skirt, a pink blouse, a pink ribbon on her hair and a silver bracelet. In her hand she was holding a silver ring, and if you looked closer to it, it had some weird scripts on it and a dark bright sphere.

The girl smirked at her thoughts "With this, my prince will pay for what he did"

She kept the ring inside one of her pockets and knocked the door. In a minute Grandpa opened.

Anzu at seeing the elder smiled kindly and waved "Hi, you must be Mr. Motou"

Grandpa nodded "Yes, in fact I am" He looked oddly at the girl "Who are you?"

Anzu chuckled "I am Anzu Masaki, I met Yugi some time ago, for what I see he did not told you about me"

The elder shook his head "Well he have not, where did you met him if I may know?"

She chuckled "In the mall the other day, he seemed to be buying some clothes"

"I see" Said the man still suspecting "So what brings you around here?"

Anzu looked down at her hands like a nervous and embarrassed girl uses to "Well, I was wondering if Yugi was home" She looked up again "You know, to walk at the beach with him and have a good time"

Grandpa shrugged "Sorry but he is not home by now"

Anzu felt surprised, wondering if he was with Yami "Oh, and where is he?"

"He is out with one of his friends, I'm sure he will come back soon. Do you want me to tell him you came here?"

Anzu shook her head still smiling suspiciously "No, please don't bother to, I will come later maybe tomorrow"

"Tomorrow he has to go to high school"

"Well that's not a problem; at what time can I find him here by tomorrow?"

"At two o'clock. He always comes early so you will find him easily"

The girl smirking feeling already victorious inside her mind smiled at the elder "Thank you so much Mr. Motou. I will be here tomorrow. Bye and nice meeting you!" She waved at him and walked away

Grandpa closed the door again and sighed "That girl sure was weird, but I have enough with that Yami boy" He went inside the living room and returned to read the newspaper.

* * *

Yami and Yugi returned home like ten minutes later after Anzu visited Grandpa, and the elder did not say a word about it because Anzu told him, he kind of ignored it and let his grandson to not worry about it so early.

Night came soon, it was almost ten o'clock and Yugi had to sleep early for tomorrow.

The prince was remaining with Yugi in the same room, looking by the window how the beach looked like with the rays of the moon shining against the water. He sighed, he still could not forget about Anzu meeting his angel, he was scared that that witch could do something to little Yugi, that she could ruin their future relation or maybe worse.

Yami sighed, trying to forget about it, it was a beautiful night and he should not be killing himself with such thoughts. He turned at Yugi, the boy was reading one of his text books still wearing the necklace Yami made only for him; then he closed the book and placed it on the nightstand; he was about to put on his star pajama but Yami called him.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned at his crush waiting for him to say something "Yes Yami?"

"Before, you go to sleep, would you like to take a walk at the beach?"

Yugi said nothing, he just lifted his eyebrows.

"It is a beautiful night, there's full moon, the stars are shining, and the beach is all alone, and also your Grandpa is already asleep" Tried to convince him Yami

Yugi stayed quiet a moment thinking about it then he smiled at Yami "Sure, sounds nice"

* * *

The two boys were walking on the sand, not saying anything. Yami with his mind filled with happiness and emotion; as he looked at Yugi he smiled at seeing that the light of the moon made Yugi's eyes to look even more beautiful; how the shining stars matched with his sparkling smile and how the water produced the sound of the waves making his heartbeat to increase.

Yami sat on the sand and Yugi did too; they stayed quiet as both looked at the full moon, it was just beautiful.

The prince turned at Yugi again, thinking that this was a good time to confess, but confess what? His love or the truth? Maybe love was more convenient in this moment.

Yami took a deep breathe, he moved his not wounded hand closer and touched Yugi's; the small boy at the skin contact looked at Yami deep in his crimson eyes and blushed.

The prince felt how his emotions were flowing out, making his actions to not be controlled. He leaned slowly closer to Yugi's face, closing his eyes as he got an inch closer to Yugi's lips…

Yugi paralyzed but not wanting to flinch or run away closed his eyes too letting his feelings to take over him.

Yami was just a centimeter apart from Yugi's lips for a kiss "Yugi, I…" And before he could say anything he touched and kissed Yugi's lips with his.

Yami wrapped his left arm around Yugi's waist, and felt how Yugi held his neck with both arms deepening the kiss.

The prince bit Yugi's lower lip asking for entrance, as an answer the smaller moaned and let him in. Yami's talented tongue explored every single inch of the moist cavern; it tasted so sweet, it was something he never tasted, and it was wonderful. He licked everything that he found on his way, the teeth, gum, and even Yugi's tongue.

Yugi moaned even more, Yami's lips tasted spicy and sweet at the same time; he let himself get into the kiss so much that both boys fell on the sand not separating from each other.

Both's lungs begging for air, made them to separate. They looked at each other in the eyes, not saying anything; it was a silence that they enjoyed.

The prince let his instincts take over him and he nipped Yugi's sensitive neck.

Yugi held Yami's head to make him go deeper, as he moaned louder when Yami sucked from his skin.

Yugi was enjoying it, his mind loved it, his heart was beating like crazy, and his body was in heaven.

But then Yugi returned to reality, he blinked and smiled innocently at realizing what was happening "Yami…"

The prince stopped his actions and sat up again.

Yugi sat up again too, and smiled kindly at Yami, then he almost whispered to him "I have to wake up early tomorrow" Then he gave him a small kiss on his lips "Thank you, and good night"

Yugi stood up and ran towards his house again.

The prince kept sitting in the sand, with a smile on his face of victory won by his heart "I can't believe, he loves me too…

**Next time in 'Looking for my True Love':**

Yugi looked up again and faced those bright eyes "I think I love you…"

**WHAT IS TRUE LOVE?**

Nekogal: I bet you love me for this! Well, I love myself… I love me! I really, really love me! -hug myself- I beg you, please review! It makes happy like you have no idea. Give me your opinions, and any question I will answer it :). Until next update!


	9. We finally meet again

Nekogal: Hell yeah I got motivated again! (And sorry for the late update) It means that here we are with another update, yay! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi woke up early that morning happy as he never was, he took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and was ready for high school. He said good bye to Grandpa and Yami who was already awake because Yugi woke him up, and left the house.

Yami yawned as he drank some hot chocolate and watched Grandpa read the newspaper. It just pasted a minute since Yugi left and the prince already was bored, he sighed of the loneliness and silence, but then he smiled at remembering, what happened last night.

That kiss, the kiss that both shared last night, was something hard to believe, it was almost like magic, something so… so wonderful. But did that mean that he could confess to Yugi what he really was? Maybe it did, it was the best time because he had advantage that Grandpa trusted in him now, and those were good news for him.

He stood up from the chair and looked at the elder "Mr. Motou I'm going to take a walk outside"

Grandpa nodded "Ok, but for now on you can call me Grandpa"

The prince chuckled and smiled "Ok"

* * *

Yugi took some books out from his locker and sighed happily, he turned at Jou and smiled at him "We, kissed… I can't believe it"

Jou closed his locker "I'm glad about you two Yug, but when you say it about seventeen times it starts to get a little annoying"

"Oh sorry, is just that I'm so happy"

Jou then chuckled at seeing Yugi still wearing the shell necklace Yami made for him "You still are wearing that?" He pointed at the said object.

Yugi nodded "Of course, I will never get it off. It means a lot for me, so much that I still wear it when I take a shower"

"Oh my God are you serious?"

Then Yugi was about to answer but was interrupted when Ryou came by, standing next to them and waved at both "Hey guys! How are you doing?"

"Well Ryou, Yug has been acting weird too much because of something that happened last night with Yami" Said Jou

Ryou smiled "You mean Yami, the one Yugi found the other day hurt?"

Jou nodded "That one. And is Bakura better now?"

Ryou shook his head with a sad smile "I'm afraid not, this is the first time he has flu and his being acting like a jerk, he gets angry very easily just because he is sick" He sighed "But I hope he is better by tomorrow"

"Same here" He turned at Yugi who was daydreaming, looking at the ceiling with a silly smile on his face "Hey Yug, we need to get to class"

Yugi did not answer, he was still smiling.

"Yugi?"

Then out of nowhere Seto appeared "Hey shorty, my puppy is talking to you"

Yugi blinked at hearing the hated nickname and looked at Seto with hate for interrupting his daydream "Don't be so mean Seto, I heard Jou before, but I just ignored him"

Seto crossed his arms "Whatever" He turned at Jou "Hey puppy, let's get going before he daydreams again" He held Jou from his arm and left Ryou and Yugi alone.

"Hey Yugi" Said Ryou

"Yes?"

"Has your Grandpa already allowed Yami to stay with you?"

Yuugi shook his head "Nope, but I really do hope he does, or else Yami will leave and I won't see him again"

Ryou sighed "I hope that doesn't happen"

"Me too" Then both stop talking when the bell rang "Well we better go; and I hope Bakura gets better. See ya later!" He waved at him and ran away

* * *

Yami kept walking on the beach, watching how the clouds were moving away to let the sun shine. It was a beautiful morning for a lot of reasons, last night he and Yugi kissed, his right arm was feeling better, Yugi's Grandpa let him call him Grandpa, and he sure was in a good mood.

But then his happiness was faded when a very familiar, irritating and girly voice called him from a far distance. "Hey! My prince over here!"

He looked at the form standing far away, that girl, the way she called him, it was no doubt that it was Anzu. He gripped his fists and groaned, he did not want her back in his life, not anymore.

But even though the prince did not move Anzu ran towards him, and when she was in front of him Anzu frowned "Oh, is just you…"

Yami raised an eyebrow 'just him' what did that mean? Yami crossed his arms and looked at her angrily "What do you want?"

She grinned "I was looking for my prince, but I confused you… you know because of the spiky hair" She pointed at Yami's hair.

"Your prince?"

Anzu nodded "Yes, my prince that won't leave my side. Yugi Motou"

Yami widened his eyes and held her neck with his hand that wasn't injured, not way too strong to choke her, but strong enough to cause her some pain "What do you want with Yugi?!"

Anzu laughed at Yami's reaction "He is the one I love now, he will never leave my side. And I'm sure about it" she said, speaking lowly because her neck was held tightly

Yami increased the tone of his voice "You better stay away from Yugi! He suffered enough in life and I don't want him to get involved with you!"

"Why should I listen to you? I want to see my prince, I want to give him a present…"

The prince not controlling himself anymore punched her in the face, making her body to fall in the sand.

She cleaned away the blood from her mouth and laughed at him "Are those the manners of a prince?" She stood up "I don't think so. But if you want to play that way, then I will too… You just put Yugi in danger because you left me, and I'm sure that he has no idea that both us are from The Shadow Realm"

She opened a dark portal "And as you do I have a small amount of magic, but that will be enough to take Yugi out of your life, and break your stupid heart" She laughed and came inside the portal.

When she was gone Yami looked down at the sand and closed his eyes in fear of his beloved "Yugi…"

* * *

Yugi: Eep! I'm in danger!

Nekogal: Hell yeah you are, but as long as Yami stays with you nothing bad will happen!

Yugi: I hope…

Nekogal: Sorry if it was short, but that's all I got. As always please review! Give me your opinions, any random question I will answer it; please no flaming and have a good day!


	10. Saving you

Nekogal: Sorry for updating late! But I hope you like this one, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi came back from school the same happy like he did that morning, wishing with all his heart to see Yami again, to share the day with him, feeling finally healed to be with a relation with him and to never let him go.

The teen was already walking by the beach being a few miles always, being already daydreaming with Yami again, with the same silly smile on his face marked on his lips.

He held the shell necklace tightly and sighed contently "We'll be together very soon"

* * *

The prince looked desperately at the clock inside the kitchen, Yugi should be already home five minutes ago, what about if he found Anzu in the way? And if he was in danger? He couldn't hold it any longer, he ran towards the front door and came out to look for his beloved one.

* * *

Yugi looked at the waves from the ocean and closed his eyes feeling the breeze blowing on his face "Life can't get any better now…"

"Of course it cans"

Yugi turned around and widened his eyes at finding Anzu standing in front of his eyes "Um, Anzu… hi. It's nice to see you again"

Anzu chuckled and waved at him "Hi Yugi, is nice to see you too. Actually I was looking for you to give you a present"

Yugi raised an eyebrow "A present?"

The girl nodded and moved closer to him "Yes, I think you'll like it" She took out from her pocket a ring and showed it to Yugi "Put it on"

Yugi looked at the ring strangely, he took it and underneath his fingertips he could sense something weird on the odd item.

"Come on, don't be scared put it on" Said Anzu once more.

The teen doubting a little of the sudden gift received, looked back at her with confuse and suspect knowing that somehow this was going to be wrong at the end "Um, and… may I know why you gave this to me all of a sudden?"

Anzu inwardly groaned, he was actually suspecting of her. As an answer she just smiled noticing a bit to be fake "Well, I don't have a lot of friends so I wanted to thank you for being my friend now"

Yugi raised an eyebrow, to give a ring just because being her friend? Well, that sure was very bizarre; but still Yugi did not think it twice, feeling a little uncomfortable of the situation he took the ring and placed it on his finger.

The teen felt some strange energy flow through his veins, travelling all over his body until it stopped in his heart; he closed his eyes staying in silence like he somehow was waiting for something.

Anzu at seeing that her plan was a success grinned "Splendid, now Yugi-kun, tell me, who do you love?"

Yugi opened his eyes, being filled with a dark bright making him to seem completely different "I love you Anzu…" He said lowly

The girl chuckled at the expected answer "And who will you hate?"

"Yami"

Anzu clapped her hands chuckling again of her happiness "Splendid! Now that bastard of Yami will learn to never leave my side ever again" She looked at Yugi from up and down, but then she frowned in annoyance and disgust at seeing the beautiful necklace around his neck "Ew, get that awful thing off your neck and throw it away from my sight!"

Yugi nodded and took the necklace off, he did not even look at the beautiful item made especially to him, he just threw it away to the ocean.

Grinning again, Anzu stepped closer to Yugi, wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck and spoke seductively to him "Now kiss me"

At the contact Yugi did not move, he stood in there quiet just like a loyal puppet; he nodded slightly and was about to kiss her when from a far distance a familiar voice to both of them was heard.

"Yugi!"

Anzu rolled her eyes and turned around to see Yami coming towards them; she groaned at his presence and separated from Yugi again "Wait here Yugi, I will take care of him"

Yami at the scene in front of his eyes widened his eyes in horror "What have you done to him Anzu?!"

Anzu just chuckled at the prince's foolishness "He loves me now prince, face it, even in this world you have no soul mate"

The prince gripped his fists in annoyance, there had to be something he could do to make Yugi return to normal, but what? He searched for something until he found what he looked for, a strange ring that wasn't supposed to be there, was in Yugi's finger. But to get it off he needed to distract or take Anzu out of the way.

In fast thought, not having time of thinking twice the prince punched Anzu with his arm unhurt letting her fall on the sand, in those brief seconds Yami moved towards Yugi, held the teen's wrist and took out the ring immediately; and then destroyed with dark magic.

Anzu stood and at seeing she failed, she appeared a portal and vanished from there.

Then Yugi finally reacted, but he looked dizzy though, the boy looked down at his neck and gasped lowly at seeing his necklace was gone "My… necklace… o-ocean…" He pointed at the sea and then fell unconscious.

The prince registered those words, the necklace was in the ocean! Feeling brave enough to act he jumped into the water and dived down to look for the mentioned object.

He was not able to swim very well, because his wounded arm did not let him to, but it didn't matter to him, he just wanted to get back that necklace to his beloved. He kept swimming deep down, feeling how slowly the oxygen was subsiding and needed. Yami felt desperate, the strong water and the need to breathe were going to kill him, but no, he did not give up, he was going to risk his life in the name of love.

Finally for his relief he saw a golden glimmer and knew that was what he'd being looking for, he quickly grabbed it and swam back to the surface as fast as he could already wanting to breathe again.

The prince never felt so relieved of breathing, he filled his lungs with the oxygen he needed, proud that he got the necklace back. He returned to the beach, was about to give it back to Yugi, but then he gasped at seeing him unconscious.

Yami put the necklace carefully around the smaller's neck, and not caring that his arm was still healing, he carried Yugi up bridal style to take him back to the house.

**Yami's POV**

My poor little angel, I can't believe that Anzu actually found him, well, at least I was there in time to save him, thank God nothing bad happened. I guess he fell unconscious because of the amount of dark magic in the ring, I could sense it when I destroyed it, and my angel is pure light and couldn't hold it longer, let's just pray he is okay.

I looked down at him and smiled slightly, he looked so cute when he was sleeping, so calmed, so peaceful, so fragile; I wonder if he still remembers what happened last night, because I do, and I wouldn't mind to kiss him again like that.

A chuckle escaped my lips, what am I thinking? I need to take it slow with my angel, the way he feels more comfortable with me. But by the now that's not important, I better think of a good explanation to Grandpa or he might get a wrong idea.

I came inside the house and when Grandpa saw me with Yugi's body in my arms he gasped and immediately turned angry "What did you do to my grandson?!"

"No Grandpa, is not what it seems, I found Yugi at the beach unconscious, I don't know what happened to him. I just want to take him to his room to make sure he is ok" I said trying to calm him down

He stared at me for some seconds, trying to actually believe my words, not quite sure if he should trust in me yet that way. And for my relief he nodded "Ok… but, why are you all wet?"

Oh, I forgot I was wet! Not I bet Yugi's clothes are wet now "Um well, this might sound crazy but I swam in… the ocean…"

He lifted an eyebrow, I knew that might be his answer, because that did not sound very logical at all "And why did you do that?"

I chuckled a little ashamed "Because Yugi's necklace was in the water and I got it back"

"Oh…" He answered me "Then you better go to Yugi's room and check out on him. I will give you some towels so you can take a bath"

I nodded at him, he was very nice though the strange explanation "Thank you" then I walked upstairs and came inside Yugi's room.

I placed very, very carefully Yugi's body on his bed, as I sat next to him waiting for him to open his eyes at any moment; I just hope he is alright.

**Yugi's POV**

Wh- What? Where am I? And what happened? Why does my head hurt so much? And why do I want to eat nachos?

I opened my eyes and yawned, I was about to sit up from where I was when I saw Yami in front of me! Oh my God, he's looking down at me with a lot of concentration, what did just happen? Should I ask him? Oh damn, I feel so embarrassed to even speak at him, I had nothing else to do but blush.

At seeing I was awake he smiled warmly at me, damn that warm smile makes me want to kiss him. I really did my best to make my blush go away but it was useless "Y-Yami?"

He just chuckled at me "You look cute when you blush"

Ugh, that made me blush even more "W-What happened?"

For some reason he shook his head "I don't know, I found you at the beach unconscious and I brought you back here"

"Um thanks" I looked at him closer, and… oh my God he is all wet! Now I can identify better his chest! It is so damn strong, oh… why do I have these thoughts? "W-Why are you wet?"

"Oh, well…" He chuckled again, oh I love when he chuckles "Your necklace was in the sea and I had to get it back to you"

He did what? I'm so flattered, but how did my necklace get to the ocean? Well it doesn't matter, to know he did such thing only to get my necklace back is enough to make me feel more flattered "Thanks, you, y-you should take a bath…"

Yami smiled at me "I will, I just wanted to make sure you were ok" He stood up from my bed and gave me a fast kiss on the lips "I'm glad you are safe" Then he left the room.

Oh my God he kissed me! Again! This is just the best thing that happened in my life. I sighed contently and relaxed at the softness of my pillow, closing my eyes to get a little rest.

**Yami's POV**

I chuckled as I came out from his room, I believe he liked that, and I'm happy he is alright. But more importantly...

I looked down at my injured arm and smiled, knowing that my arm was finally healed.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go! I hope you liked it, please review, give your opinions and any question I will answer it. Jaa-ne!


	11. Starting a Relation

Nekogal: Sorry for the long wait. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami walked out from the relaxing and warm bath he just had moments ago, having a towel wrapped around his waist, and another one using it to dry his spiky tri coloured hair.

In that time spent in his thoughts the prince could realize a lot of things, like the fact that his beautiful Yugi was in danger, and he had no doubt that Anzu would come back for him again. But still if he stayed at Yugi's home, the young teen would still be vulnerable at school, and Yami was not going to take that risk. He was going from now on to Yugi's high school. He was able to, because to his relief he still had some money left that was given to him back in the castle.

So it was settled, from tomorrow Yami would meet Yugi at every hour of the day, including at high school.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and sat on the bed at hearing the door from his bathroom being opened; the small teen yawned and rubbed his eyes, but then he gasped lowly at seeing a naked Yami with only a towel around his waist stepping inside.

Blushing Yugi looked away "H-Hi Yami…" He gulped "I see you took a bath…" He said shyly.

The prince nodded and kept drying his hair "Sorry if I woke you up. I'll go to my room to get some clothes"

Yugi just nodded, not trusting in his voice completely, especially now that his gaze was locked on Yami's muscular strong chest. The prince only gave him a kind smile, he opened the door to leave but…

"Wait" Said Yugi desperately

Yami turned back at him "Yes?" He asked patiently

Yugi stood up from the bed and walked towards him seeming to be nervous "Answer me something" Yami stayed silent waiting for the question "W-Was it a dream? Was i-it a dream what happened last night…?" He asked

The prince widened his eyes, he moved his gaze away from Yugi's eyes only to see 'Buddy' running on his wheel. Knowing that he had to answer, Yami looked back at the young one "No, it wasn't"

Yugi at the answer smiled in hope "Then… d-do you really…?" But he was interrupted in the middle of the sentence when Yami captured his lips into a kiss.

Yugi squirmed at the sudden action, but then he moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck when the other's tongue asked for entrance.

The small teen gladly let him in and fought with the prince's tongue for dominance; but he didn't mind that he lost. Yami moaned deeply at tasting sweet and spicy inside the warm cavern, and he deepened the kiss even more by holding Yugi's soft cheeks and pulling him closer.

When their lungs were out of oxygen they separated and stared deeply in each other's eyes knowing that 'this' was what they wanted.

The prince smiled kindly and stroke his soft hair. "Will you return my feelings Yugi?" He asked with softness, and expecting the answer that would make him the happiest person in the world.

Yugi held his hands together and blushed, he returned the smile and nodded "Of course I will"

Yami smiled wider and gave him another short kiss "Thank you, so much"

The young teen blushed more and turned away "It was nothing. It's just that I love you too" He said feeling a little embarrassed.

The prince held his soft hands and looked kindly at him, not being noticed but his heart was beating faster than it normally did "Also dear Yugi, you will receive a surprise tomorrow" He said smoothly "And, do you think I can call you 'Aibou' from now on?" Asked Yami.

At the question Yugi smiled, blushed and nodded "I have no problem with it"

Yami smiled at the response "So, will you tell Grandpa?" He asked, almost like wanting to be ready for the elder's reaction.

Yugi knowing that Yami was worried because of his Grandpa's opinion, Yugi nodded slightly with a small frown "I never hide secrets from Grandpa, everything that happens to me I tell him about it" Yugi looked away from the other "I'm sorry if you wanted me to keep it as a secret"

The prince patted Yugi's shoulder still seeming to be calmed "Is ok Yugi, I really understand, and I respect your decision, I don't want you to do something you don't wish to" He smiled warmly at him "Because after all, respect is the key for a good relationship"

Yugi smiled wide eyed at Yami "Oh my! So y-you really want to…?"

Yami placed a finger on Yugi's lips to interrupt him "I'd love to"

Not containing his happiness anymore Yugi jumped into Yami's arms for a hug, and both laughed at finally being together. Yugi gave a kiss to Yami on the cheek making him to blush slightly, then the small one turned at the cage of Buddy "Hey Buddy!" The little hamster looked at Yugi "Guess what Buddy? Yami and I are together!"

Buddy just tilted his head in a cute way making both to chuckle "I'm going to tell Grandpa in this same moment" Said excitedly the young teen, he went towards the door and blew a kiss to the prince before leaving.

Yami caught the kiss and placed it on his own cheek "Well, he really seems to be happy" It was then when the prince realized that he still was only wearing the towel "I better get some clothes" Then he walked out of the room.

* * *

Anzu walked in the streets of the city, feeling angry because of her plan failed. She crossed her arms and ignored the people that pasted by her and stared at her oddly. She grunted and looked at the floor "There has to be a way to take that runt out of the prince's side" She rolled her eyes "But it only seems I have to be closer to him to get it"

She looked up again and noticed a pair of students talking. They were two girls wearing the uniform of the 'Domino High School'

Anzu grinned "I think I just found the answer" She walked towards the girls and waved at them "Hi!"

One had red short hair with dark eyes, and the other one was taller and had dark hair with green eyes. The taller a little surprised at the sudden appearance waved back "Um, hi. Can I help you?"

Anzu nodded innocently "Actually yes, um, you see, I wanted to know where to find those uniforms because I will enter the 'Domino High School'"

"Oh, I see" Answered the other girl "Actually once you are there they will give you the uniform you need"

Anzu smiled "Oh, ok thank you!" Then she left the two girls alone.

'Perfect' She thought 'All I need to do is to get to that so called High School and in around a week the prince better forget about that runt because he'll never see him again' Then not noticing she crashed into someone and fell on her back. Anzu looked up angered at the stranger "Watch out you idiot!" She screamed to a guy with dark hair and a smirk marked on his face

"Aw come on chick, warm up, try to keep it cool will ya?" He said feeling confident as Anzu stood up "How about if you and I make some sparkles?" He answered as he walked closer to her "Unless…" Then he took out a gun aiming at her "You think not to…"

Anzu groaned in annoyance "Don't be so stupid" She held his arm and twisted it in a blink not letting him to react as she took the gun out of his hand and pushed him on the floor face down "Filthy human…" She muttered. Then she hit him on the back of his neck with the gun leaving him unconscious.

Then Anzu walked away from him "I still wonder why Yami came here to look in the world filled with pathetic humans for true love, that thing is not true, and most of all, humans are so stupid"

Finally after some walking she smirked at seeing that the High school was just in front of her.

* * *

Grandpa looked wide eyed after Yugi's words, it was very hard to believe that even though he just had trust in Yami, it would take him time to get used to Yugi's and Yami's relation. But apart of that, he was happy for his grandson. "Is that true Yugi?"

Yugi nodded with a cheerful smile on his face.

The elder sighed "Well Yugi, you know that I can't make any decisions in your love life" He crossed his arms "And I am really happy that you decided to have another relation despite what happened to your sister. So if it makes you happy then I definitely have no problem with it"

Yugi smiled wider and gave his Grandpa a hug "Thank you so much Grandpa!"

In that same moment Yami came downstairs "Hey Grandpa!" He said happily.

The elder noticed his presence and smiled at him "Hello my boy, could you please come here for a moment?"

The prince nodded and walked towards him "What is it?"

"Yugi told me about your new relation" He said making Yami to widen his eyes in anticipation "And, I'm happy for you, not just that but you were able to make Yugi's heart heal after what happened. And for that I'm grateful. So I just wanted to let you know that I have nothing against it, I only ask you to take care of my grandson"

Yami nodded "Of course I will" He held Yugi's hand "I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to him"

Grandpa nodded "That's good to know" He turned at Yugi "Now Yugi, you better go to your room make your homework, because it won't be done by itself"

Yugi nodded and ran upstairs, being followed by Yami behind. It seemed that after all, the prince found his true love.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go folks! I really do hope you liked it, please review, give your opinions and no flaming! Jaa-ne!


	12. Yami joins school!

Nekogal: Again, sorry for the late update. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

The next day Yugi woke up he was rather disappointed of leaving Yami's side, even though it was to go to school, but the prince insisted that Yugi had to forget about it, or else he would be late; besides he had a surprise for him.

So once Yugi was gone, Yami told Grandpa his little surprise and the elder was very happy to know about it, he indeed felt sorry for not being able to see Yugi's face at school.

So Yami put on his uniform (Yes, he received it way too soon) and grabbed his books, then headed to his new school, being sure to not be seen by Yugi on the way or by any of his friends.

* * *

Yugi walked to his first class and sat on the first desk he saw, he sighed and looked at his watch, already wanting to go back with Yami.

"Hi Yugi" Greeted someone.

Yugi turned around and smiled at seeing Ryou "Hey Ryou"

The white haired teen sat down next to him "What's wrong? you seem to be a little sad" He asked worried.

Yugi chuckled "Well, it turns out Yami and I are together now"

Ryou gasped happily "Yugi those are great news!"

Yugi nodded in agreement "Yeah but, I kinda miss him" He admitted.

"Seems we are on the same boat" Said Ryou chuckling earning a confused look from Yugi "Well you see, Bakura stays at home when I come here as you must already know. And I miss him too Yugi, but don't worry, you know he'll be waiting for you at home and he isn't going anywhere" he assured smiling.

Yugi smiled feeling better "Thanks Ryou"

It was then that Jou and Honda came inside the room, with excited smiled on their faces. "Guys guess what?" Asked Jou.

Ryou chuckled "What is it?"

"A new student will come today" Said Honda same excited as Jou.

Yugi raised his eyebrows "Really?"

Both nodded.

"Well, it seems things will get interesting" Said Ryou "Let's just hope is not another bully"

The other three nodded.

"I can't wait to see him, I'll make sure to give him all the tips of survival to not make the same mistakes I did" Said Jou happily.

Yugi chuckled "Um, Jou, you know it could be a girl too right?"

Jou rolled his eyes "Is the same"

Then teacher Yuukyo came inside the room and everyone sat on their desks, being in complete silence "Good morning class" She greeted as she stood in front of everyone "Today, as most of you already know, a new student will join our class" She approached the door "Please welcome-" She opened the door "Yami Atemu" and Yami came inside.

Yugi widened his eyes, and did his best to not gawk. There, in front of him, was Yami. Yami! He could swear his heartbeat stopped for a second, and everyone dissapeared for him, and he could only see Yami. He took a deep breath to calm down and managed to control his urge of go and hug Yami tightly.

Ryou looked startled and turned at Yugi "Um, Yugi, isn't that…?" He whispered.

Yugi nodded, not removing his gaze from Yami.

'Hey! It's Yami!' Jou thought surprised and happily.

Honda looked at his three friends, and raised an eyebrow 'Is there something I don't know that those three do?'

Yami looked at his new class, and chuckled inwardly at seeing Yugi's shocked expression. "Well, Mr. Atemu, would you like to say something to class so we can know you better?" Asked Mrs. Yuukyo.

Yami nodded "My name is Yami Atemu as you already know, but I prefer to be called just Yami. I live near the beach, and I am 18 years old and a half"

Mrs. Yuukyo nodded "Very well Mr. Atemu, thanks for the information, now please take any seat of your liking" She said.

Yami nodded again, and sat down on an empty seat next to Yugi.

Yugi turned at Yami and smiled in sheer happiness "Yami?" He asked to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The prince chuckled "Hi Yugi, I'm glad to see you too"

Yugi bit his lower lip and did his best to not kiss Yami tenderly "What are you doing here?"

Yami chuckled at the question "I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I can't stand being away from you that long"

Yugi blushed at the comment and returned his attention to class.

Once class finished, Jou, Ryou, Honda and Yugi talked to Yami and showed him the school, also that he was presented to Duke and Serenity.

Yugi's friends seemed to be happy to finally meet him, after all, Yugi talked about him very positively and at all times; also that they began to get along very easily.

Soon, next period came and everyone went to their respective rooms, fortunately, Yami and Yugi had the same schedule. They took their books out of locker and headed to class.

Yugi smiled shyly and held Yami's hand as they walked to next class "So, when will you let know to the entire school that we are together?" Asked Yugi.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Yugi chuckled and turned back "Because it seems you have a lot of admirers"

The prince turned around and in fact saw a lot of girls watching him with desire. Yami faced Yugi again and smirked "Shall we show them now?"

Yugi giggled.

Both stood in the middle of the hallway, and Yami held Yugi's waist firmly, then leaned forward for a kiss. They closed their eyes when their tongues danced together, and heard gasps, most of them were from girls. When they broke apart, they saw a girl unconscious, two girls sobbing, and the others in shock.

Yami smirked and held each other's hand to reach their class.

* * *

Jou came inside his next class and sat on his desk and saw how his teacher came inside. He cleared his throat to call attention and when there was silence he spoke "Listen class, we have another student today"

The blond teen raised an eyebrow 'Another one?' he asked to himself.

"I want you to welcome her warmly"

'Her?' Wondered even more Jou.

The teacher turned at the door "Would you please come in Miss Masaki?" He asked kindly.

The door was opened and a girl with brown short hair and blue eyes stepped inside. She took a glance at everyone and smiled "Hello everyone, my name is Anzu Masaki"

Jou widened his eyes at seeing the girl in front of him 'Who in the world is she?'

* * *

Nekogal: well, well, there you go. I apologize if it was short but I'm still in school and I won't be in Spring break until next week. But I still hope you enjoyed. Please review!

Sorry if I had grammar mistakes.

Until next time!


	13. Final Battle

Nekogal: Jeje, been long since I last updated... sorry, it's just that sometimes I get blocked. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami, Yugi and the others were having lunch that same day, still waiting for Jou to come from his class. It was very unusual that blonde came last, especially because he was the one that ate more.

Soon, they saw Jou running at full speed towards them. He sat down and panted, trying to recover his breath as if he tried to say something "Guys, g-guys…" He panted.

"Hey Jou take it easy, what's the matter?" Asked Ryou.

Jou finally recovered his breath "This new girl came to school today too" Yami widened his eyes "Her name is Anzu Masaki, and something tells me she's a little bitchy"

Yugi kept thinking, was that the same Anzu he met before?

"Really?" Asked Ryou, getting a nod from the blonde one.

"Let's just hope she doesn't cause trouble" Honda said.

Yami nodded in agreement, feeling a little uneasy about it.

* * *

Anzu watched from far away how Yami had lunch with the others. She smirked "I'll give you some time of peace Yami. But after that, I'll make sure that you don't see Yugi ever again"

She looked down from Yami to Yugi, who was sitting next to him "You're soul will do great on the Shadow Realm Yugi, I assure you that"

* * *

After school was over, both teens went back home and spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework. Most of it Yugi helped Yami out, because the young prince was thinking deeply in something else, something he dreaded to happen.

It was late night, Yugi was getting ready to go to bed, while Yami sat staring through the window, looking at nothing.

"Yami-kun?" Yugi called for him, sounding slightly worried.

Yami turned around to face his lover, that was now dressed in his pajama "Yes?"

Yugi approached him and held both of his hands "Is something wrong? I can sense something is bothering you"

Yami didn't want to involve Yugi even more in this, he loved him and didn't want him to get hurt; but still he tried to remain calm "I just have a bad feeling, that's all. Don't worry"

Yugi gave a weak smile and kissed his nose "Ok, good night Yami-kun" He turned off the light and went to bed.

Yami went to the door and turned back at Yugi "Good night" then he left the room.

* * *

Two weeks.

Fourteen whole days that nothing happened, and Yami felt less uneasy as the days passed by. He still thought that something was wrong, and he even swore to himself that he saw Anzu staring at him with an evil grin the other day; but again he tried to ignore it. With help of Yugi's sweet caring, he finally managed to calm down.

Too bad for him, he wouldn't be calmed for a long time. And the young prince had no idea, that a big turn of events would happen that same day.

* * *

'I'm fully prepared now, there's no chance that Yami can stop fate. And fate says that Yugi's soul will go to the Shadow Realm with me, and Yami will suffer for the rest of his life' Anzu thought as she closed her locker.

She looked up at the clock that was on the wall and grinned 'Exactly at 3:30pm, my revenge will finally take place'

Anzu walked to her next class, as the clock slowly moved, showing that it was 10:47am.

* * *

'Why am I still feeling this way?' Yami asked to himself, completely ignoring the teacher that was doing his best trying to get the student's attention.

'Even though I've calmed down, I can sense something bad will happen. But why?' Yami turned at Yugi, seeing that his lover was writing down notes of every word the teacher said.

'My love doesn't deserve to be in this situation, after what he's suffered I wouldn't forgive myself if something else happened to him'

* * *

3:30

School came to an end once more, and the bell signaling the beginning of the weekend rang echoing through all the building. Students rushed out of they rooms and dashed out for freedom, saying good bye to their friends.

Yami and Yugi, had no rush though, they took their time to say good bye to everyone and that they'd meet next Monday.

The couple exited the building and walked side by side across the empty grounds of the school.

"I'm glad the weekend is finally here" Yugi chimed happily "Because I get to spend it with you" They shared a short kiss and smiled each other "Maybe we could go to the movies"

"Sure, sounds fun" Yami replied.

"Hi!" A high-pitched voice greeted both from behind.

Yami gulped, and both turned around, to face a smiling Anzu "Glad to see you're doing great"

Yugi smiled and waved lightly "Hey Anzu"

Yami groaned inwardly and walked forward, protecting Yugi "What do you want?" He asked rather rudely.

The girl smirked, being unnoticed by Yugi "You're doing right at suspecting of me" From both of her hand, dark energy orbs formed, and their surrounding turned black, trapping them in a side dimension.

Yugi startled by this, hugged Yami from behind looking for protection "Yami what's going on?!"

Anzu laughed as Yami held Yugi in his arms protectively "There's no way you're getting out of this one my Prince!"

Dark bindings moved from the floor behind Yugi's back, and without both teenagers noticing, trapped Yugi in a dark cage not letting him move "YAMI!" he cried scared, as he tried to flee but some kind of magic didn't let him go.

Yami turned around and widened his eyes in horror "Yugi!" The cage having Yugi inside moved to Anzu's side and stopped behind her.

"We'll see who is the rightful person to win Yugi's heart! Let's just hope you still have strength, otherwise this wouldn't be fun!" She laughed as Yami took an offensive position, ready for battle.

* * *

Nekogal: Dun dun dun! Epic battle!

Oh, and to elt you know guys, the story is kind of approaching to the end –lagush nervously- anyway, please review!


	14. Fight

Nekogal: Guys, I'm very sorry for all the time I was gone, but here's the thing. My internet was not functioning that well so we reported it, from that day on, it went dead; we thought it would come back in a few days or a week, but it turns out this weird problem appeared and took more time than expected.

For been missing this long, I'll update two chapters of 'Neverland', one of 'Forr Survival' and another of 'Looking for my True Love'. I had a lot of time to write so I hope it's good enough.

Also, I'm very delayed in updates. I'm reading all of your reviews and private messages, but it will take me a while to read all the chapters I missed. Just give me a week, and by that time, everything will be back to normal.

Thanks guys.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yami what's going on?!" Yugi asked scared from where he was locked in.

Yami groaned angered. "Anzu you didn't have to involve him in this, it is only between you and me"

Anzu laughed. "I know, but isn't this more fun?" She said and formed a dark energy orb in her hand. "Now fight if you really want him back" She hissed.

Yami grunted and looked at Yugi; if he fought, Yugi was going to see what he truly was, but if he didn't Yugi was going to the Shadow Realm. There was only one thing he could do. 'I'm sorry Yugi. I hope you can forgive me'

The young Prince sighed and a shadow surrounded him, and when it vanished, Yami was wearing his royal clothes.

Yugi gasped at the sight of what just happened.

Yami was wearing a black shirt with crimson buttons and long sleeves; dark pants, boots and a cape falling down his back. He had a crimson bracelet and a crown with rubies; he really looked like a Prince, although scary.

'What…?'

"Mmm, really handsome" Anzu purred, then shot the orb in her hand towards Yami.

Yami avoided the attack easily and jumped three meters away. "Shadows, come ford!!"

An army of small shadows came up from the floor, surrounding Yami.

Anzu groaned. "Still with that old trick?"

"An old trick that has always worked to me Anzu. Shadows attack!"

At the command all of the shadows ran towards Anzu, and the girl panicked; she started to attack the shadows but they were just too much.

Yami then ran towards her. "What is it Anzu? Too much?" He asked and jumped in the air ready to strike her. Anzu groaned and formed a shield around her just in time to reflect the attack.

Yami fell on his back for the impact and groaned in pain. 'Damn'

"Enough of this!" Anzu yelled. She formed the biggest orb of energy she could, then threw it to the army of shadows that were coming towards her. The blast was so big, that it destroyed all of the shadows, and cloud of dust covered the air.

Yami coughed as he stood up and tried to see where she was.

Suddenly Yami was hit in the stomach roughly, knocking the wind out of him; and was grabbed from behind by the neck. "You have no way of escaping now" Anzu said with a smirk.

When the dust was gone, Yami looked back and saw Anzu with a crazy grin on her face. He saw how from thin air she formed a knife and pressed the tip on his neck. "Any last words?"

Yami grunted. "Yeah, only that I hope you go and rot in hell!" Yami yelled and elbowed her strongly.

Anzu screamed in pain and held her stomach, seeing how Yami stood up and formed a sword in his hand.

Trying to not lose her balance, she stood up as well and jumped back spinning in the air to land perfectly on her feet. She formed three spears and with the move of her hand, the three flew at full speed towards Yami. Yami reacted in time, and used his sword to block them; dissipating once they were touched by the metal of the sword.

Anzu kept throwing the spears, and Yami still blocked each and one of them with no problem at all.

She knew Yami would resist her attacks for a long time, so to not waste her energy she stopped the attack and ran towards him, two daggers in each hand.

Anzu tried to kick him in the chin, but Yami held her foot in the air and threw one of her daggers away. Anzu freed from his grip and was going to punch him on the side but Yami moved away and kicked her other dagger throwing it away.

Yami laughed at her useless tries and moved his sword down, ready to stab her, but surprisingly, Anzu held the sword with both of her hands before it could touch her.

Yami widened his eyes in shock, and watched how Anzu's hands began to bleed. "I won't give up that easily" She grunted and jumped back, drops of her blood falling to the floor.

"Very well" Yami said seriously. His sword was suddenly surrounded by red thunder, and a pair of crimson bat-like wings came out from Yami's back.

Anzu gasped, never seeing this before. "S-Shadows, attack!" She said, and only five shadows appeared, running towards Yami.

Yami flapped his wings and flew at great speed, slashing easily the shadows, and going towards Anzu.

Panicked, Anzu formed a shield around her, hoping it could stop Yami from hurting her.

Yami slashed the shield, breaking it slightly with a low crack.

Anzu grunted at the attack and tried to hold it for a little longer.

But Yami was going to break through it no matter what; so he flew up as high as he could, and held his sword firmly. He then flew down so fast that he was seen like a ray of light; and stabbed his sword on the shield, easily breaking and causing it to vanish leaving Anzu vulnerable to his attacks.

Yami landed and smirked at Anzu "What is it? Are you scared?" He asked mockingly.

Anzu groaned and gripped her bloody fists. "Shut up" She stood firmly and raised her right hand in the air, forming a long dark disk that began to spin around like a saw. With all her might, she threw it to Yami, but Yami blocked it with his sword.

The disk still tried to break through the sword, and was cutting the blade, causing sparks to fly around. But Yami didn't hold it long, and pushed the disk away with all the strength of his arms; the disk vanished in the air, and half of his sword fell to the floor, been cut by the disk.

Yami's sword disappeared, now useless.

Anzu panted tired, having used a lot of her energy in creating that disk.

This was his chance, now with Anzu tired, Yami could kill her. So with a deep breath, he started to move both index fingers in the air, drawing strange symbols, gaining strength as small thunders were beginning to form.

'No…' Anzu thought terrified, knowing what was to come.

Yami kept moving his fingers, and placed them together, tip with tip, then chanted something in an unknown language and then, pointed to Anzu with his right finger, the left one doing as well only from behind. Strong and powerful blue thunders were shot and hit Anzu in her chest, emitting a loud scream of pain.

There was a big flash, when Anzu was hit, and when it was gone, the girl fell to the floor, smoke rising.

Yami walked to her side and looked down at her with an angered expression. "You had set your fate when you placed Yugi in danger. Something I won't allow"

Anzu turned slowly at him, her eyes half closed. "But… even now that-that I'll die…. He knows what you t-truly are, at seeing how you fought me…" She said weakly. "He'll fear you, now…" She smirked at the end of the sentence, and her body vanished in thin air.

The dimension they were in vanished, and returned to the real world. Yami turned around and his royal clothes vanished, leaving him with his usual uniform; he then saw Yugi, who was now freed from the cage.

Although he wasn't happy or relieved.

He was scared.

Yugi had an expression of horror, he was pale and his eyes were wide in shock.

"It's alright now Yugi, she won't cause any more trouble" Yami said with a warm smile, walking towards his lover.

Yugi shook his head and stepped back, still scared. "Get away from me" He whispered.

"What?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"Leave me alone you-you, you monster!" You cried scared.

Yami's heart broke at hearing this. "Yugi please, let me explain"

"NO!" Yugi yelled. "Why didn't you tell me before?! You lied to me! For the first time since Arsha left me I was able to love again, but you-but you lied to me!! I don't want to see you ever again!" He yelled, now with tears going down his eyes. Yugi started to sob and took his shell necklace, taking it off and throwing it away. Then, he ran far away, still crying.

Yami was left behind, with his spirit, soul, and heart broken.

* * *

-sob- I know, sad, but you'll see what happens in next chap. Please review!!


	15. I love you for being you

Nekogal: again, sorry for the delay, but it seems that I can't sometimes manage to update this story. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami stood where he was until Yugi was not seen anymore, he looked down at the floor and found the abandoned shell necklace. He knelt down and picked it up, then held it firmly and dearly against his chest, closing his eyes. "It's all my fault. I should have told him" He looked up to where Yugi had gone, and slowly stood up.

He gripped the necklace in his hand, knowing precisely what to do. "I can't lose him, not even now that I've caused him enough pain" He closed his eyes. "I don't care if he doesn't want me to be with him anymore, I have to make sure he's ok" He said to himself, then ran at full speed.

* * *

Yugi cried as he ran, not really knowing where to go; if he went back home, Grandpa surely would be disappointed, and he really didn't want to bother any of his friends, he just, wanted to be alone. For the rest of his life.

Not noticing where he stepped on, Yugi stumbled and fell, now realizing he had reached the beach. The devastated teen, did not even bother to stand up, he kept crying, wetting the sand with his tears. He really didn't know why he was crying, for been betrayed again, or for the fact he wouldn't see Yami again after what he told him.

'What are you Yami?' Yugi asked inwardly as he cried.

* * *

Yami kept running, searching in every corner for the young boy, but to no avail. Maybe he had gone to his home? It was probable, but he feared Solomon's reaction to this. Maybe he could still get him before he went home.

So Yami went towards the beach.

After a few minutes, Yami saw a form crying on the sand. "Yugi! Yugi!" He called.

The teen, at hearing his name stood up, and looked behind him, but then widened his eyes and flinched. "Get away from me!" He cried in horror.

Yami stopped running so he could be 8 meters away from Yugi. "Yugi I-"

"NO!" Yugi interrupted. "Leave me alone! I don't know what you are or what you want to do to me, but just go away! And go back to where you came from!" Yugi yelled angered, tears still sliding down his cheeks, then turned off to leave.

"I love you!!" Yami screamed desperate.

Yugi froze where he was, then slowly turned back, to find a heartbroken Yami, that was now looking down at the sand hopelessly.

"I love you" He repeated in a whisper.

Yugi fully turned around, and stared in confusion, not saying anything.

"From the first moment I saw you, I fell in love with you" Yami said, sounding somewhat weak. Yami sighed and looked down at his hand, as if it was the first time in his life he saw it. "What I am, I wanted to tell you, but, I couldn't…" He closed his hand. "I feared you'd be scared of me. And now, it just happened"

Yugi kept staring at Yami, hoping for a further explanation.

"I- I did not choose what to be, but I still turned to be a monster" Yami held his chest with his hand. "I am a dark creature, enemy of the light and feared by everyone. I am meant to become king of the Shadow Realm," Yami looked at both of his hands in horror. "I hold a terrible power within me, such strong and dark power that shouldn't exist"

As Yami said this, Yugi could see, and almost notice, Yami was scared of himself.

Yami shook his head. "I never liked being what I am, but that didn't stop me" He looked back at Yugi sorrowful eyes. "I wasn't happy in my kingdom and came here in the hope of finding a soulmate. But even now that I did it," He groaned and gripped his fists. "What I am cost me your loss, Yugi" His eyes turned angry. "I don't blame you for fearing me Yugi, you are doing the right thing" He sighed. "But before I leave, all I ask for, is your forgiveness"

Yugi's eyes softened.

"I won't leave until I know you've forgiven my sin, my lie, and what I am. I'll leave once I know you're over me, and can move on with your life" He said firmly.

Yugi brought both hands to his heart. "Yami…" He whispered.

"That's all I ask for"

Yugi looked down at his feet, not been able to bare the look of guilt in Yami's eyes. The way he had just told everything, made him realize, Yami was nothing to fear, but to feel sorry for. After a minute, Yugi finally looked up. "I'm sorry"

Yami widened his eyes. "What?"

"I'm sorry" Yugi repeated, then shook his head in shame. "I had no idea" Then, out of nowhere, Yugi ran towards Yami and almost tackled him, in a fierce hug.

Yami was taken off a guard, and for a moment, Yami thought he was going to fall, but regained his balance once more.

"I will never be afraid of you" Yugi said against Yami's chest.

Yami widened his eyes. "What?"

Yugi looked up at Yami, his eyes bimming with tears. "I don't care what you are, you'll always be Yami to me. No matter where you come from, or what lies within you, I'll always love you, for been you" Yugi said with a smile, now happy tears sliding down his cheeks.

Instantly, Yami broke the hug and took a few steps back. "Don't you realize what I am Yugi? I am the Prince of the Shadow Realm! I'm dangerous for you!"

Yugi stood where he was, and gave a faint chuckle, that confused the young Prince. "You're right. I don't know what you are" He walked closer to him and held his right cheek. "But, I still don't fear your power, because I doubt you'd use it to hurt me" He assured with an honest smile, then wiped the trace of tears away from his own face.

Realization hit him, harshly. Yami widened his eyes and felt the rate of his heart beat slow down in calmness. 'He's right, I'd never hurt him, not now, not ever…' Not saying anything else, Yami gave Yugi a hug, resting his head on Yugi's. "Thank you Yugi" He thanked, then kissed the top of his hair and broke the hug.

Suddenly Yami knelt in one knee (causing Yugi to blush very very very madly), bowed his head and bend his left arm so it was surrounding his chest. "I, Prince Yami Atemu, give my word to you, Yugi Motou, to always use the power in my hands to protect you from any kind of danger" Yami said respecfully.

Well that was disappointing.

Yami then stood up. "What was that about?" Yugi asked still with a faint blush on his face.

"I gave you my word, that's how you do it in the Shadow Realm" Yami explained.

"Oh" Yugi grinned sheepishly. "Of course"

Yami then gave Yugi an endearing smile. "So, even if you know what I am, you still love me?" Yami asked, just to make sure.

Yugi nodded. "Of course" Yugi then sighed, "I'm sorry the way I reacted"

"No, no, it's ok. I understand" Yami said, then looked down at his hand, remembering he still held the shell necklace. "I think this belongs to you" Yami said, showing him the necklace.

Yugi couldn't help to smile, and let Yami place it back around his neck.

"Thank you, Yami" He leaned up then gave him a kiss, but then, Yugi just noticed something. "Wait, did you say you were a Prince?" He asked in disbelief.

Yami nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Aren't you supposed to become King and reign? You can't stay here! A whole kingdom needs you!" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry" He stood thinking for a moment… "That's right! I have to write a letter to my father and let him know I'm fine"

"Then let's go home, you can write it there"

Yami nodded in agreement, and holding onto Yugi's hand, both walked back to their home.

* * *

Yami sat on the desk on Yugi's room, as Yugi played in the bed with Buddy; writing down the letter for his father.

_Father:_

_I'm sorry I didn't communicate with you sooner, but a lot of things happened. You'll never guess, I met the one I was looking for. He is so wonderful and beautiful, he is simply perfect, charming and kind; his name is Yugi. He has such a pure heart, I could feel the light radiating from him the first time I saw him. I sure hope you meet him, because well, someone with a strong light cannot survive in the Shadow Realm, so would you mind to come sometime?_

_It seems he didn't have a good past when I met him, he lost his sister, Arsha, and lives now with his Grandpa Solomon, and his hamster, Buddy. I've met his friends and I must tell you it's a very interesting group of friends._

_But I had the displeasure to find Anzu on the way, she tried to come and hurt Yugi twice and I had to fight her off and kill her. We are in a relationship now, after I explained him what I am, it seems he has taken it pretty well, when I first thought he'd be scared of me._

_Sorry, but it seems I'll stay here with Yugi now, I can't go back, so about the kingdom, I suppose my cousin will have to take care of that. I trust him, I'm sure he'll do a good job and cause no trouble. _

_Also, I'm in high school now. It's a place where teens go to learn. It's kinda boring, but with Yugi, anything can be fun._

_Hope things are doing well over there._

_Your son, Yami._

Sakdin smiled as he finished reading the letter; he looked outside the window where the view to his kingdom was perfect. "I'm glad you're happy now, my son"

The king turned around and sat on his throne, one of the Priests reached him and bowed, "Your majesty?" He asked, sensing he was going to receive and order.

"Make room in my schedule for this week. I'm going to Earth to visit my son and his lover" He said with a smile.

The Priest nodded, and exited the room.

* * *

Yami was looking through the window of Yugi's room, as the teen was still with the hamster playing on the bed. The young Prince now felt melancholy at looking through a window but instead of seeing a dark kingdom, he saw a beautiful beach that showed the sunset.

"Yami?" Yugi suddenly asked, holding the hamster in both hands.

Yami turned around. "Yeah?"

"Something in mind?"

Yami smiled and walked over to him, taking the small animal in his hands and stroking his small head with his index finger, earning a squeak of delight. "Just thinking, how my life was going to become wonderful"

Yugi returned the smile. "No need to think it. Live the moment"

Wise words.

Yami nodded in agreement, smile still on his face. "Of course"

* * *

Yayness! Finally finished this chapter. Next chapter will be the last.

Please review!


	16. Epilogue

Nekogal: finally, after defeating my laziness, I managed to write this final chapter. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Grandpa I'm home!" Yugi exclaimed as he entered the living room closing the door behind.

"Welcome back, Yami is still upstairs." Grandpa replied from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Yugi smiled as he looked down at the small box covered in a black clothe in his hands. "Yami will be so happy when he sees it." Already wanting to see the expression in Yami's face, Yugi made his way upstairs to his room, where Yami was still probably doing his homework.

Yugi opened the door leading to his room and smiled at seeing Yami sitting on the desk, completely focused on the history book beneath him. He groaned in annoyance and rubbed the back of his head.

"Studying hard I see." Yugi chuckled and closed the door.

Yami looked up from his work and smiled warmly. "Hey there." He turned back at his book and gave it a deadly glare. "I hate History, it's so different from the one in the Shadow Realm." Stressed, he took the book and tossed it to the bed. "We didn't have strange Holidays like Thanksgiving, for example." He murmured and crossed his arms. "It's hard to believe the Pilgrims had such luck."

Yugi laughed amused, understanding that it was hard to learn history you're not related to; besides, the Shadow Realm must have had its own history, and to suddenly be told to learn a new one must be tough.

Yami then noticed the box in Yugi's hands that was covered in the dark clothe. "What you got there?" Yami asked curiously, his eyes signaling the object Yugi was carrying.

"Ah this?" Yugi smiled and placed it on the bed, noticing that from his cage Buddy was staring in curiousness as well. "It's for you." He stated smiling.

Yami's eyes brightened, completely forgetting about his homework. "Really?" He walked to the bed and kneeled to be facing the object.

Yugi nodded. "Yep, a gift."

Yami smiled widely. "Wow thanks Yugi." He removed the black clothe and chuckled amused at what he saw.

There it was, staring cutely at both lovers, a small light brown hamster with a pink ribbon around its neck. Yami softened his eyes as he opened the cage and reached out for the pet. "Is it mine now?" He asked as he petted softly her head, earning squeals of delight from the hamster.

Yugi nodded, then looked at Buddy, noticing he was interested in the new comer. "Yeah, you told me you wanted a pet right? And since Buddy was kind of alone, I thought of buying another hamster." He replied with a smile.

Yami smiled in gratitude. "Thanks." He turned back to his new pet. "But now, to name this little girl..."

The hamster looked at Yami with her dark brown eyes and twitched her nose.

"Your name will be, Sophie." Yami stated with a smile, then placed her down inside Buddy's cage. "Now I hope you two get along, and become good friends."

It had been a year since Yami and Yugi stayed together, a year since Yami had left his throne to his trustful cousin, and a year since Anzu had vanished.

Not so long after Yami sent his letter, Yami's father had in fact come to visit, and was pleasantly surprised by Yugi, knowing now that his son was in good hands and soon to be very happy. Yugi was happy as well to meet Yami's father, expecting him to be a scary king when in fact he was a warm and kind person.

Yami had stayed in high school as well, taking seriously his studies, though not liking sometimes. He was now officially a part of Yugi's group, and was glad to be, for he always enjoyed spending time with them.

It had taken him a few weeks to realize that he had made the right choice in coming to Earth in the first place, because he could have never thought of how wonderful his life turned out to be with Yugi. Sure, sometimes he felt weird at not been called Prince, but he got used to it, although Yugi sometimes called him 'Prince' playfully.

You could pretty much call it a Happy ending, where the Prince stopped being a Prince, the Princess was destroyed, and the sweet human ended happy with the ex-prince.

Not a very common ending, but a happy one.

It turned out good for Yugi as well. Yami had helped him pull through Arsha's death, and had even gone with Yugi to the graveyard when a year had passed since she passed away. Yugi was no longer hurt, and his heart now fully trusted Yami, with no fear at all.

Grandpa, had now grown attached to Yami, seeing him as his own grandson, also grateful for helping out Yugi so much.

Even though Yami was still a Prince, he didn't use his powers, he hadn't since he destroyed Anzu, for he no longer needed them. He had once visited the Shadow Realm for a day, not bringing Yugi with him because such a pure heart was vulnerable in there; to see his hometown one last time, not really seeing a reason of wanting to come back, for he now belonged in Earth.

Both lovers watched smiling how the hamsters quickly became friends, but Yami then remembered he had an essay to do, and rather hesitant picked his History book from the bed and continued reading on the desk.

"I'm surprised you haven't sent that book to the Shadow Realm." Yugi spoke up playfully.

"Trust me, I want to badly, but I have to restrain myself until the end of the year." Yami answered, returning to his reading.

Yugi chuckled amused, then turned to the window to be welcomed by the sight of the red sunset. He smiled, then opened the window, allowing the breeze to enter the room freely. Yugi reclined his arms on the window frame and sighed contently, watching how the sun began to hide far away on the sea. "All the light, it's so warm and beautiful." He murmured, referring to the light from the sunset.

"No matter where it is from, it is the same."

Yugi turned back. "Huh? What do you mean?" He questioned Yami.

"The light." Yami replied, now smiling, amazed at seeing the red and golden light from the setting sun reflecting against Yugi, making it seem like he was an angel. "Just like your heart." He added.

Yugi blushed softly.

"It was the first thing I noticed when I first met you. I could sense your heart, it was filled with pure and warm light, and it remains the same today." Yami explained, now smiling.

Yugi brought both hands to his cheeks embarrassed. "H-How can you sense someone's heart?" He stuttered softly.

"Not exactly the heart, but what resides in the heart." Yami closed the book in his hands, then brought a hand to his chest. "I am a creature from the Shadow Realm, my powers allow me to feel the energy from the heart, whenever it's filled with darkness, or light, so I can have an idea if it is an evil creature. However, a heart or either has only darkness, or half of it has light; yours caught my attention because you only had light, something almost impossible, and the light was pure, bright and warm." Yami softened his eyes. "That proves you are an innocent and pure being."

Yugi blushed even more, not even thinking that someone could say his heart was _that _special. "D-Don't say that, you embarrass me." Yugi muttered turning back to the window, hearing how Yami chuckled.

Yugi kept staring at the sun that seemed to be engulfed in burning golden flames.

Golden.

Yugi removed his necklace with the golden shell and held it in his hand, holding so it shined with the remaining rays of the sun.

That necklace had grown to become more than a simple trinket made from a sea shell; to Yugi it now represented his and Yami's bond, the special bond both shared, and he always carried it, no matter where he went, it was always hanging loosely around his neck.

After contemplating the shining object, Yugi placed it back around his neck and watched as the moon slowly took the sun's place. Yugi closed his eyes and sighed. 'Arsha, I know you're not here anymore, but, I am almost sure you sent Yami to me. Somehow.' A smiled graced upon his lips. 'I'm sure you're up there, looking out for me. Thank you.'

Yugi opened his eyes and was received by the view of the stars that began to appear on the sky. Yugi then heard a tired yawn and looked back and chuckled at seeing Yami finally closing his book, with the finished essay at the side.

"Now, time to go to bed." Yami groaned as he stretched and stood up.

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we have school tomorrow."

The young teen turned at Buddy's cage and smiled at seeing both hamsters asleep cuddled against each other, he then turned at Yami, watching how he placed his things on his backpack. 'I couldn't ask for more.'

Yami then noticed the loving stare in Yugi's eyes towards him and looked up. "Something the matter?" He asked as he made his way to the bed.

Yugi brought his hands behind his back and shook his head, still smiling. "No, everything is perfectly fine." Yugi looked behind to the window, and watched as a shining star passed through the sky.

THE END

* * *

Nekogal: wow, it took me almost 2 years to complete this fanfic, shame on me.  
Well everyone, I really do hope you enjoyed this fic. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, added to favorites or to story alerts, you all made this possible and motivated me to keep going.

Thanks a lot, and please give me one last review! =D


End file.
